


My Golds

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuuri and their son as his assistant coaches, And the relationships in the tags are mostly platonic except for the ones with /, Bullying, Explicit Language, Family, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Homophobic Language, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makkachin as such an obedient and great dog and caretaker of Takara, Mild Angst, Name Calling, OCs some are good and some are bad, Post Season 1, Prewritten before the [if] S2, So many tags, The ones with & are purely friendship, This is NOT Omegaverse just in case you'd like to know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Victor and Chris' funny friendship, Victor as Yurio's coach, Victuuri and their adopted son Takara, Victuuri with a child, Yurio and Otabek's adorable and hilarious bro-friendship, Yurio is still disgusted by their PDAing, Yurio is still kinda of a brat, Yuuri and Phichit's cute friendship, Yuuri and Victor being fluffy and adorable, Yuuri and Yurio as brothers not by blood, Yuuri and his anxiety, Yuuri is braver and stronger than we think, mild violence, self indulgent, st. petersburg russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Phichit was woken up by someone calling him – and it was Chris, shrieking about a video Victor posted. After watching the said video, he, along with the whole wide world, squealed until he had no voice left.After being silent on all Social Media sites for about two months, a video was what revealed Yuuri and Victor’s new life after they retired from competitive figure skating [after being the podium family with Yurio for five years]: Victor had chosen to be Yurio’s coach after Yakov had retired, as well, and by his side were his assistant coaches: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, his husband and the three-time gold winner and their newly adopted almost two year-old son: Takara Katsuki-Nikiforov.They were the most adorable family everyone had ever seen.[Being husbands, and adopting a son had its’ millions of ups, but of course, several downs which they need to conquer.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyah! Here’s another crazy idea of mine. I just needed to use this as a breather before I go update ‘My Heart of Constellations’. 
> 
> And I just really want to know how Victor and Yuuri’s life will be if ever they adopt a child after retiring from competitive figure skating – this idea wouldn’t let me go for days now, so I finally typed it down. I have a feeling that there are tons of fanfictions/ficlets of the same concepts, but meh, gonna continue this anyway.
> 
> Anyhow, this is purely self-indulgent. And I got some of the ideas or headcanons I’ll apply in this fanfiction through my own head, some fanarts/comics, several headcanons in Tumblr and IG, and few more from anywhere and everywhere.
> 
> Again, I only very few ideas about the figure skating world in real life since in our country, it was never popularized, and the technicalities of this sport is still quite confusing for me. Gonna go along with the flow of my head and fingers.
> 
> Just so you know, I am a fanfiction writer who loves angst AND fluff, so expect to ride a roller coaster of emotions in each chapter. And despite the true YOI Universe filled with fluffiness, I’d probably add some reality check in this fanfiction of mine, for example: name-calling, homophobic language, super explicit language, mild abuse/depiction of violence, etc. 
> 
> Andddd I dunno if there will be smut. I’d put a warning at the top of each paragraph if there will be, just in case some of you are uncomfortable with it.
> 
> Another thing, the characters might become OOC, please pardon my oddness. And then, I’ll add original characters whom you’ll love [and then hate some since there’ll surely be antagonists]. Alternating POVs~
> 
> Lastly, English is not my native language whether it is used through writing or speaking, but I adore this language and liked learning new stuff about it – I also love using it and I don’t even know why! 
> 
> [I don’t ask/use Beta, because of personal reasons, hahahaha, or maybe I’m just lazy. Hah. Both.]
> 
> FOR THOSE WONDERING OR MIGHT SUE ME: I GOT MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS FANFICTION BY READING THE FLUFFY AND ON-GOING MANGAS ENTITLED: ‘TADAIMA, OKAERI’ and ‘TADAIMA, OKAERI KAGAYAKU HIBI’ and ‘TENJOU NO SHITA NI KOI’ by Ichikawa Ichi. But this is NOT Omegaverse, because I dunno how Omegaverse world actually works – I enjoy reading some works about it, but I’m still confused about how this world revolves.
> 
> That’s all! 
> 
> Enjoy however and whatever this will turn out to be!

Phichit was woken up from his deep slumber by his phone vibrating and ringing under his pillow. Yes, it’s a dangerous thing to do but he liked taking risks. No, actually, he just couldn’t stay away from his phone for more than a minute.

He sighed, and pulled it out. He squinted at his too-bright screen and read aloud, “Chris? Hah? Why would Chris call me at such an ungodly hour?” He grunted, turned to face the ceiling and slid the icon to ‘Answer.’

“Hello?” He grumbled, yawning.

The first thing Chris did when he answered was shriek at the receiver, which made the Thai fall down his bed in shock.

“What the hell, man? A warning next time?” He complained, and rubbed his sore head and back.

The Swiss took three deep breaths before squealing this time.

“Chris, I’m hanging up on you if you don’t tell me why you called at four fucking am in the morning. I am not lying,” He hissed and sat up on his bed, scratching his head.

Chris took two more breaths before whispering, “Do you have your Ipad near you?”

He switched on his nightlamp, and looked around. He snatched the Ipad on his nightstand and opened it. “Yeah, I do. It’s right in my hands. Why?” He paused and narrowed his eyes. “Chris, if you posted a selfie and wanted me to ‘heart,’ I’d say in advance: ‘FUCK YOU, CAN’T THIS WAIT?’”

The Swiss from the other line laughed. “Man, you’re really crabby at mornings. Go to your IG—“

“—CHRIS—“ He opened his IG account anyway.

“—Chill out. Now, go to Victor’s account,” Chris instructed before shrieking again.

He tapped the Search Button and begun typing with his right hand while his Ipad was on his lap. His left hand held his phone onto his ear. “What’s this sudden rush? He and Yuuri had been silent for almost two months, remember?”

Chris squealed again, and there was background noise of bed creaking.

“Are you being fucked or fucking someone right now?” He asked as his Ipad lagged just right after he tapped Victor’s display photo.

The Swiss growled, “EXCUSE ME. I WAS JUST JUMPING ON MY BED IN HAPPINESS. _AND_  I DON’T FUCK OR LET MYSELF BE FUCKED AT 10 IN THE EVENING. I WAIT ‘TIL IT’S MIDNIGHT.”

His cheeks reddened. “Too much details, Chris. I did _not_ need to know that.”

“What’s taking so long? I want you to squeal with me!” Chris grunted.

“It’s loading, it’s loading, geez. Oh, I’m here,” He mumbled. His eyes widened. “Victor posted a video five hours ago, when I was _asleep_? How dare he?” He gasped and quickly tapped it, and then raised the volume to maximum.

Chris had begun screaming on the other line.

Phichit neared his face at his Ipad as the video finally loaded. At first, it was just Victor making different faces on the camera and then there were thuds and footsteps at the background. Victor blinked and looked over his shoulder, his head obscured the view. Suddenly, he laughed and used the back camera and directed it somewhere else.

Phichit almost dropped his gadgets as he watched Yuuri running around the living room chasing after a boy that was almost two years old around.

“Takara!” Yuuri whined as the boy continued running around only wearing his diaper and using his towel as a cape. “Takara, come back here!” The Japanese grumbled in English. After few more seconds, he lunged after the boy and wrapped him in his arms.

The boy giggled and finally raised his arms to let Yuuri put on his shirt. After, he was lifted off and he masterfully put on his baby pants.

The boy looked at Yuuri and then squished Yuuri’s cheeks with his cute and chubby hands. “I wab yuu!”

His best friend chuckled and placed a kiss on the boy’s nose. “I love you too.”

“And Daddy loves you two, too!” Victor yelled and ran towards the two. He sat beside the two, hugged them with one arm, and used the front camera again for the three of them to all be visible. “Say: ‘Hello world!’”

Yuuri blushed and waved. “Hello world?”

The boy waved enthusiastically and yelled, “Heyyo wuld!”

With that, the video ended. He looked down at the caption and it read: _My Golds: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and Takara Katsuki-Nikiforov. <3   #KatsukiNikiforovFamily #MyGolds #Soprecious #Happiness_

“Phichit, are you done viewing the video?” Chris asked.

He stared at the video that restarted without sound. “I-I-I—“

“You?” The Swiss prompted.

“SO THAT’S WHY THEY SUDDENLY RETIRED AT THE GPF LAST DECEMBER AFTER BEING THE PODIUM FAMILY WITH YURIO FOR FIVE YEARS! AND THEN THEY WENT AND BECAME SILENT IN ALL SNS FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS BECAUSE THEY ADOPTED A SON?! AND THEY ARE JUST SHOWING THIS NOW?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He screamed.

Chris was silent at the other line.

He watched Yuuri hugging Takara, their newly adopted son through the video. He sighed, and then screamed, “OH MY GOD! THAT WAS THE BEST VIDEO I HAVE EVER WATCHED! DID YOU SEE HOW CUTE TAKARA WAS? DID YOU SEE HOW CARING YUURI WAS? DID YOU SEE HOW HAPPY VICTOR WAS? DID YOU FEEL THAT HAPPINESS THAT RADIATED THROUGH THAT VIDEO? I JUST CANNOT.” He took deep breaths. “CHRIS, YOU’RE A BLESSING! THANK YOU FOR CALLING ME AT FOUR FUCKING AM IN THE MORNING – YES, I JUST SAID THAT, WHATEVER—BECAUSE THIS WILL FOREVER COMPLETE MY EVERY MORNING. ONE LOOK AT THIS, AND MY DAY IS COMPLETE. I CANNOT ASK FOR MORE!”

He was panting by the time he was done yelling at his phone’s receiver.

“I KNOW RIGHT? IT LITERALLY MADE ME SO HAPPY THAT I FEEL LIKE MY LIFE WAS EXTENDED FOR ANOTHER TEN YEARS! THAT WAS THE BEST VIDEO EVER UPLOADED!” Chris shrieked back.

“SQUEAL WITH ME, CHRIS! SQUEAL WITH ME! I WILL NOT BE OVER THIS FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!”

Chris laughed and said, “In three. One, two, three—“

They both squealed, screamed and shrieked for a whole minute.

 

The Katsuki Family were all squealing and cooing when the video finished.

Hiroko was actually crying at her husband’s chest upon realizing she was a grandmother, and of such a sweet and cute grandson too.

Mari smirked and puffed out smoke out of her mouth. “Looks like I have to take out some baby toys, and go look for dishes for babies when those two feel like visiting.” She stood up, and quickly set to work.

 

Minako was sobbing in happiness upon stumbling on the video. Yuuko, Takeshi and the Nishigori triplets were also teary-eyed on blissfulness, right beside her.

It wasn’t just the video that made their tear-dam break.

It was the fact that Yuuri looked so happy in the video. He looked so satisfied and contented as he was surrounded by the most important persons in his life.

After watching Yuuri being miserable since he was a kid until few years ago, the Japanese figure skating legend was finally happy, blissful, contented and satisfied with his life with Victor and their newly-adopted son: Takara.

There was just that gladness you get when you see one of the dearest people in your life being happy, as well.

 

Leo was stifling his cooing when he stumbled upon Victor’s video. He watched for another three times when suddenly, he had a videocall. He pressed ‘Answer’ and face to faced with Guang Hong Ji. “Oh! Guang Hong!”

The Chinese flailed his arms. “H-H-Have you seen the video Victor posted?”

“I have! It’s the most precious thing I have ever seen! I cannot stop re-watching it! It just brightens my day, life and outlook in life!” He gasped happily.

Guang Hong nodded, cheeks flushed. “I never ever thought I’d need to see that kind of video until Victor posted it. I would literally ask for a copy once we meet either he or Yuuri again. I’ll use it as a motivation whenever I feel like giving up.”

“True!” He agreed, and nodded. He pressed the video again, and it restarted. When it ended, he melted into his bed, and sighed, “I will never get over this.”

Guang Hong chuckled. “I know, right? Neither will I.”

 

Seung Gil Lee rarely opened his SNS accounts because he detested the weird fanmail he got, but it was probably one of the greatest decisions in his life to grab his phone as his dog ate beside him.

It was an accident, actually. He was about to message his coach when his thumb brushed onto the IG app, which he didn’t notice was still installed in his phone, and just when he was about to press back, his eyes landed on the latest post: a video by Victor.

Curious, he pressed it, and raised the volume to watch and enjoy it fully. He was about to exit when all he saw was the Russian’s face until Yuuri and a boy came into the video.

And from there on, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen.

When it finished, he was left baffled since his heart was actually beating fast, his cheeks was flushed and there was a small smile on his face. He begrudgingly repeated the video, and in the end of the replay, he was chuckling.

He didn’t know a single beautiful video could make him this happy.

 

JJ was sitting on the couch with his fiancé when he refreshed his IG feed, and Victor’s video popped up. Isabella, who was slurping her strawberry milkshake, looked over his shoulder and said, “Let’s go watch it~”

He shrugged. “It will, of course, not exceed or surpass my videos or photos but since Victor had been silent for few months, I’ll go and see what he’s up to.” And let it play.

After a minute, to which the video ended, he looked at his fiancé and found Isabella staring at him with a big smile. “That. Was. The. Cutest. Thing. Ever,” She murmured.

He smirked and repeated the video. “Yeah, sure. I guess it’s pretty adorable.”

It was. It truly was.

 

Otabek was stretching on his bed when a link which Leo sent popped into his phone. Despite being not a fan of Social Media, he still installed some and made his own accounts to make sure he kept in touch with his co-skaters and friends.

He halted, and pressed the link Leo sent, which was attached along with a fox squealing gif.

He was lying on his bed with his phones in his hands, which were raised above his face. He pressed the video, and maximized the volume.

The video ended, and he accidentally dropped the phone, and it landed painfully on his face. He grabbed it back above his face and replayed the video.

By the end of the rewind, he was shaking his head with a fond smile. “It’s just like them to surprise people like this.”

 

Emil and Mickey were playing a phone game when Sara came sprinting onto the living room while shrieking.

Her twin was ready to pounce anyone or kill any insects when she suddenly sat in between the two and squealed, “VICTOR POSTED A NEW VIDEO!”

“And so?” Mickey asked.

Emil smiled and said, “Oh! He’s been inactive for awhile! What’s the video about?”

Sara shook her head, shrieking again. “The cutest thing ever!”

Mickey and Emil glanced at each other in confusion.

She pouted and went to Victor’s profile.  “Just watch, you idiots!” She grunted and pressed the latest video the living legend had uploaded.

“Oh my god, is that Yuuri chasing after a boy?” Mickey gasped.

“Oh, look! The boy told him ‘I love you’! That’s so cuteee!” Emil cooed.

When the video ended, Sara scrolled down and pointed the caption. “LOOK, LOOK!”

The two squinted at the screen and read the caption in sync.

“Oh my god, that was the most adorable family video I’d ever watched,” Emil commented, opening his own Instagram app to go ‘heart’ and ‘comment’ at the video.

Mickey smirked. “Takara, huh. So that’s why they suddenly disappeared in SNS, which was a very big thing for Victor.”

“Cutest thing ever!” Sara squealed again. She then hugged her phone.

“I hope we get to go and see them soon~” The Czech sing-sang while typing a comment on his phone.

Mickey hummed and threw himself until his back was leaning against Emil’s own back. “Hah~ I don’t like kids so much, but I think that boy will be an exemption.”

Sara giggled. “I’d probably kidnap him~”

“SARA!” Her two seatmates shrieked in shock, and warning.

 

Mila’s jaw was hanging open by the time she finished watching the trending video Victor had upped in Instagram. She blinked twice at her screen, and then tentatively let it play again.

When it finished for the second time, she suddenly burst screaming.

She was rolling on her bed because of too much shrieking and screaming until she fell down on the floor.

After rubbing her ass, she stood up and ran towards her closet. “FIRST THING IN THE MORNING, I’LL GO MEET THAT CUTE LITTLE BEING! OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN’T THEY TELL ME? UGH.” She looked at her wardrobe and threw out few clothing. “Ugh, too formal. No, no, no, too mature. Ah! That’s too sexy! Ew, this looks like I’m his grandma!”

 

Georgi sighed as the video ended right before his eyes. “I just saw an angel, and if he ever has come to take me, I will gladly come with him.” He murmured.

He stood up and padded towards the kitchen. “I wonder what that kid likes. And I probably should ask Victor to bring him to practice tomorrow.”

He was humming as he took out some ingredients. “Can he eat pudding? Wait, is he Japanese or Russian? Wait, can he even chew? Wait? How old is he?"

 

Yakov shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know if I should be happy or exasperated with Vitya.”

Lilia, who had ended watching the video, just right beside him, asked, “What do you mean?”

“Having a kid is no laughing matter. Vitya is quite selfish and only thinks about himself, he had matured when he went and became Yuuri’s coach and lover. He grew up when he and Yuuri became fiancés and moved to Russia. But he’s still childish, I hope he wouldn’t burden Yuuri too much with his inexperience with being an actual adult.”

Lilia smiled slightly. “I have a feeling Takara’s appearance in their life would be a blessing and a lesson. Let’s just guide them the best way we can. After all, that kid is almost like a grandchild of mine.”

“Hah. Then I’m also almost that boy’s grandpa?”

“You’re old, Yakov.”

“Please. Don’t remind me.”

 

“HUH? WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK?” Yurio yelled right after seeing that Victor uploaded a video after being silent in SNS and disappearing right after practices and on weekends with Yuuri for the past few weeks.

Nikolai walked in and placed a plate full of Katsudon-pirozhki at the living room table. He sat down beside Yurio and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Yuratchka?”

He huffed. “Victor had uploaded a video after their silence for almost two months.”

“Well, let’s go see it,” His grandpa urged.

He sighed, and pressed the video. He was tempted to throw his phone at the wall when, at first, it just showed Victor making different faces at the video. He stopped and stared, bewildered at the video before him as Victor recorded Yuuri chasing after a kid.

His eyes widened ever more as the video ended, and his eyes landed on the caption. “What are those idiots thinking? Can they even handle having a child?” He growled.

His grandpa laughed and ruffled his long blond hair. “Yuratchka, don’t talk like that. I have a feeling those two have chosen to make you the godfather of that kid.”

Yurio made a face at his grandpa. “Eh?”

“With how attached those two are with you, and with how much they also mean to you, I’m sure they won’t let the opportunity pass to make you a memorable persona in their kid’s life as well,” Nikolai mumbled.

He blushed slightly and clutched his phone. “I’m gonna go see those two morons tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

His grandpa laughed and patted Yurio’s head. “Excited to see your godson?”

“I-I-It’s not like that! I-I-I just wanted to make sure they’re actually taking care of the kid or I’ll call the cops!” He defended, and crossed his arms.

Nikolai hummed, amused, and let it go.

 

The video gained millions of views in an hour. And billions of ‘hearts’ and ‘comments’ after few more hours. It became the most trending stuff to talk about in Twitter, Instagram and Facebook. And it was the topic of all Sports News—local _and_ international.

Looked like they managed to make History, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the first chapter wasn’t the end of the fanfiction, hahahaha! It was like a teaser for the true start of the story.
> 
> And for your information, there will be a lot of domestic stuff because I kinda wanted to balance between showing the figure skating world and the domestic world they lived in. Because I’m a masochist and a sadist.
> 
> Yes, everyone will appear, because I love every character of Yuri!!! On Ice, so each of them will have a role in this fanfiction. 
> 
> NOTE: Yuuri and Victor both retired at December of Year XXXX, and since they were silent for almost two months, that means that this story will go straight to the Four Continents. I have no idea where the competitions will be held for the year in this story so I’m gonna recycle some dates and places from previous real figure skating competition world. 
> 
> BTW, thank you very much for all the kudos and comments you left for the first chapter! I’m so happy the first part got positive feedbacks despite it being rushed. Thank you very much for your continuous support! Love y’all! 
> 
> [I will move to a new country as an international student soon, so the next update might take awhile, please bear with me. It will be a lot to take in.]
> 
> Anyhow, here’s my second update for this story. 
> 
> So here you go! ENJOY!

 

It was Yuuri’s second Worlds when he finally achieved the long-time goal he had always wanted to reach. He was the third one to skate for the short program with Victor as the last one, as usual. This was the year he told himself that he’d finally give Victor a golden medal. And avenge against his fiancé, and bitch at the silver-head that he doesn’t kiss silver/bronze as well. Yes, he hadn’t moved on from that even if two years had passed.

He ended up on the third with Victor in the lead and Yurio at second. Per usual, most of their co-competitors were complaining with the fact that they were always the ones leading, and that, yes, you’re amazing but give us a fucking chance too, please? So the next day he was the third to the last to perform. He didn’t wear his ring on his ring finger, instead he placed in on a chain and used it as necklace. He placed the ring under his costume, right in front of his heart. With that, he skated, changing the program like ever with Victor exasperatedly shaking his head at Yuuri.

The Japanese skated with the thought of Victor looking up at him with a proud smile. He skated with the thought that he wouldn’t be able to skate competitively soon, and that he’d retire after few more years. He wanted to leave more legacy. No one had beaten his free skate world record yet, and he told himself that if anyone would beat it – it would be him again.

So he skated with the sound of blades against ice roaring on his ears, and the music as if lifting him and making him do the routines as if he was born to do the said quads and spins and sequences.

His eyes widened as the song hit the last note, and he gracefully lifted a hand towards the ceiling, the other on his chest, one of his knees on the ground while his other leg was pointed on the opposite direction. With the piano fading, he moved the hand above him to elegantly extend a hand towards where his fiancé was.

“An ever extravagant and emotional _and_ beautiful performance from Yuuri Katsuki! Did you see him move? It was as if his body was the one creating the music! It’s fantastic! I just. I can’t. And his expression throughout his whole performance—“

“—I was literally gaping at him while he was skating because I have never seen someone so engrossed on his routine. He skated as if no one was watching and he could burst out everything –all of his emotions and feelings-- right there!”

“That’s exactly my thought! No wonder his theme for this year is _Passion_! He perfectly managed to show it on his routines!”

He was panting by the time the announcers were done praising him. The whole stadium erupted in applause, and in shock, he bowed so lowly at them, he got vertigo, got dizzy and weak, and then fell on his side.

“YUURI!” He heard his co-skaters gasp from all around him.

“Oh my! Looks like the tension, pressure and exhaustion brought by the past few weeks had caught up to Yuuri Katsuki!”

“He’s not standing up!” The other announcer exclaimed, concerned.

He tried standing up but he was trembling so badly that he fell down again.

“Oh my god, do something you fuck-os!” He heard Yurio growl. “STRETCHER, ANYONE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE MEDICAL TEAM?!”

 “Yuuri! My Yuuri!” He cracked open his eyes and found Victor concernly gazing at him. _When did he skate towards me?_

He squeezed his fiance’s hand, and whispered, “I’m fine. Tell Yurio I wish him good luck…and go skate like you’re gonna eat the world raw, Vitya.”

The silver-head chuckled in disbelief, and then pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “See you on the podium, my beloved,” Victor responded.

With that, Yuuri fell into unconsciousness as he was lifted up on a stretcher.

 

The moment he was woken up, he was inside the skating rink’s infirmary. And it had an hour and half since the tournament had ended.

Knowing it would be for nothing if he stood up, he just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He blinked when someone approached his bed.

It was the infirmary doctor. She smiled warmly and patted his cheek. “How are you feeling, dear?”

“Better, refreshed and well-rested,” He murmured.

She grinned and took down some notes. “You collapsed due to exhaustion. You were also sleep-deprived due to tension and pressure for this day. You caught a cold probably from too much practicing which weakened your immune system even more. But you’ll be fine. Just a good night rest, and few pills and you’ll be perfect by tomorrow afternoon or evening.”

He sighed in relief and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

“Congratulations, by the way. Such a mesmerizing performance for someone who had a cold,” She said as she wandered around the room.

“I-I-I won something?” He stuttered, unbelieving.

“Yes!” She said excitedly.

He scratched the back of his head while sheepishly whispering, “Too bad I can’t stand on the podium because—“

“—No worries. Your co-competitors asked –forced, in fact—the organizers to wait until you get out to start the awarding ceremony. They’re on the rink, fooling around right now~” She said with a grin.

Blood reached his cheeks, and he quickly sat up to put on his skates while securing the skate guards. “A-A-A-And they all agreed?” She nodded. He frantically tied his laces. “Must be Victor’s fault. He can be so damn extra sometimes. There are times I wonder why I got engaged to him.” He received an amused chuckle.

He stood up once he knew he’s fine and walked towards the doors. “T-Thank you for your hospitality!”

She waved and called out as he walk-run towards the rink, “Belated congratulations again _and_ congratulations in advance!”

He was confused with the last part but he wasn’t able to ask anymore since he was almost in the rink. Just when he was about to get out of the backstage, wherein surprisingly no one else was, he face-to-faced Phichit. “Oh, hi, Phi—“

Phichit’s eyes turned wider. He giddily pumped his fists before yelling over his shoulders. “HE’S AWAKE! I REPEAT, YUURI IS AWAKE! COPY?”

“ROGER!” A chorus of voices said from the outside the walls.

Yuuri shrieked when all the lights suddenly turned off except for the flashlight Phichit opened. It seemed that everything was planned with the way the Thai didn’t seem fazed. He tilted his head on a side and mumbled a confused, “I…Uh…What’s happening?”

His best friend grinned widely before grabbing his wrist. He spluttered when the Thai began dragging him behind the backstage walls. Phichit shoved him towards the rink entrance even if he couldn’t see anything with the darkness. “Go~” The Thai sing-sang.

Yuuri, defeated, stepped on the rink finally. He jumped when spotlights which were usually only involved on Galas or special performances lighted up and focused on him and a meter before him.

“Follow the light!” Phichit yelled encouragingly from behind him.

Sighing, he tentatively skated as the spotlights opened one by one and lighted up the steps he should take, and show where he should skate to. He blinked when on the third light, there was a rose on the floor.

“Pick it up! Everything that will be on your way, pick it up!” He heard Yurio yell from a distance.

So he bent and picked it up. The lights were too dim to show anything else but the path he should take. He didn’t even know if there were still audience surrounding him, and if anyone was on the rink with him. Trusting his friends, he let the light guide him. In the process of circling around the rink, he managed to pick up six red roses, six blue roses, a Makkachin plushie, a Katsudon stuffed toy, his eyeglasses’ case with his glasses inside, an onigiri blown-up toy, a keychain with skates as danglers. One of his arms were full when the light showed the podium. He gasped when he found Yurio at the bottom holding up a golden medal.

He stared at the blond.

“YOU ASSHOLE! COME HERE!” The smaller Russian growled, pink tinting his cheeks.

“B-B-But isn’t that yours or Victor’s?” He whispered, fearing the answer.

Yurio rolled his eyes and pointed at his stomach. There was a silver medal already hanging from his neck. “No, this is mine. Victor’s is bronze. And this is yours. So fucking come here or I will make you eat this!”

“Please calm down, Yuri,” Otabek called out from somewhere. “You might get high-blood pressure.”

The blond huffed and grumbled, “Fine, fine.”

Yuuri, still in awe, walked hesitantly towards Yurio. Since puberty hit, the blond was an inch taller than him. Yurio wore the lanyard around his neck, and the golden medal swayed left and right before his stomach. “Congratulations, Katsudon. Finally, a golden medal.”

He smiled sheepishly and whispered a broken, “T-T-Thank you. Congratulations to you too.”

Yurio pointed the top step of the podium. “Get up there, and don’t go down.”

Curious, he followed the blond’s instructions and walked up until he was at the middle. It still felt so unreal that he couldn’t stop smiling. He stiffened when all the lights turned off again. He was biting his lip in anxiety when suddenly the light lighted up in front and below him with Victor at the center of the blue and pink spotlights.

“V-V-Victor!” He exclaimed.

His fiancé smiled and sighed, “Ah, my precious Yuuri has snatched the golden medal, and then broke his own world record yet again. I am so proud!”

“I-I-I broke my own—“

Victor nodded, cutting him off, with a big smile. “And as promised,” He murmured. Yuuri frowned in confusion when his coach suddenly knelt on one knee on the ice. Tears welled on his eyes when the silver-head took out something from behind him. It was a velvet red box, and as Victor opened it, it showed a pair of golden rings with engraved words on the center.

He couldn’t read them so he squinted. He still couldn’t read them.

_Amazing, eyes. Failing me when I need you. Just like how my brain failed me during exams._

“Yuuri Katsuki, I probably tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you every day—“

“—Fuck yes! I am so tired of your sappy grossness!” Yuro screamed.

“—And I have shown you that you’re the center of my universe. In my skating, you’re all I think about—“

“—Is that why you SP was a little more sexual this year?” Chris yelled from somewhere.

“—In my posts and interviews, I cannot seem to stop myself from mentioning about you and happy I am for having you in my life—“

“—No wonder in every magazine I open with you featured on it, Yuuri’s name will surely appear. Damn, you’ve fallen hard, Victor!” Phichit teased.

Victor looked over his shoulder with an irritated look while Yuuri was trying hard not to fall down the podium while silently laughing. “Do you mind? I’m trying to be emotional and sentimental here for a very life-changing question I’ll ask—“

“—Wasn’t that: ‘From today on, I’ll be your coach, Yuuri’ though?” JJ asked.

“INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL USE MY SKATES TO KILL ALL OF YOU!” Victor complained. When he received laughter, he huffed and turned back to Yuuri. “Anyway, what I was trying to ask was: Will you marry me Yuuri and make what’s this engraved here true?”

“I’ll be honest, Victor—“

“—Oh my god, are you declining—“

“—Why are so damn dramatic? Let me finish,” He grunted.

“Ooh, burn!” Yurio mocked.

“Not helping!” Victor grunted with a pout.

He pointed at the rings on his fiance’s hand. “I cannot read what’s engraved on the rings.”

“Wait, what?”

“Victor, I _literally_ can’t even see if you still have two eyes right now. I am near-sighted, remember?”  He teased, cannot help to laugh with how red the silver-head’s face was. “Catch me!” He yelled. Victor quickly stood up and opened him arms, so Yuuri threw himself on his fiance’s arms and screamed a teary and cracking, “YES! YES! YES! I’LL MARRY YOU, VICTOR!”

Victor shrieked in joy, and embraced him tightly. The stadium was filled with squeals and applause.

 

 

They had been married for two years, and had succeeded on availing a house in Russia, and another one in Japan – both were near an ice rink and the ocean.  And the idea of having child/children all started when the two of them were lounging on the living room couch in their house in Russia.

Yuuri just ended his Rostelecom Cup a day ago with Victor on the sideline, supporting him and pulling him back to himself whenever anxiety pulled him down.

Victor had just won his Cup of China just some days ago, and Yuuri, who didn’t have a competition by those days, was Victor’s number one fan on the bleachers, cheering loudly and waving a banner for his husband frantically. Victor was so ecstatic with Yuuri’s effort that he literally was so flawless, his co-COC competitors glared at him after he ended his performances. Yakov was so amused and thankful, he actually patted Yuuri’s head after the said free skate.

And today was given as a free day to both of them because it was Yuuri’s birthday, and they both agreed to spend it by themselves in their house. Victor was so damn extra, he literally made various restaurants and food chains to deliver all types of food in their house – Chinese, Korean, Thai, Swiss, American, Russian and Japanese. He made an exemption and even bought cans of sodas and beer and then plastics filled with junk food.

And of course, the silver-head also bought a cake with the words: ‘Happy Birthday _Moy Lyobov!_ From: Vitenka.’

And that was why they ended up on the couch, eating buckets of cheese-flavored popcorn while watching movie marathons – from horror to romance to action to drama to comedy and even animated ones. He shoved a pillow at his coach’s face when Victor remarked, “Wanna watch porn?”

“VITYA!” He shrieked, face red.

“Ooohh, no worries, they’ll be _gay_ porn—“ _Why did I marry him again?_

“You know what? You’re sleeping on this couch tonight—“

“—I was kidding!” Victor whined and quickly pressed ‘OK’ at an old animated movie which would never get old: _Moana._

 

 

They were in the middle of the movie when Yuuri, from beside him, mumbled, “Victor, would you like to have children?”

He wasn’t sure he heard the question right, so he let few seconds pass, and then a minute. And suddenly the words sunk in, and he whipped his head at his husband. “I…uh, what?”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and fidgeted with his hands. “W-Would you like to have children?” He repeated in a whisper.

He pursed his lips and cupped his husband’s face. “Would _you_?”

The Japanese blinked twice, blushed and then nodded with a shy look on his face. He reached over and placed his own hands over Victor’s before murmuring, “I am planning on retiring after this Grand Prix Final—“

“Yuuri,” He whined. “Can’t you let the Worlds pass?” They had been having the same conversation since three months ago when Yuuri came into his own decision on when to retire. Again.

They had fought over the same topic for few times. Not like it was something new.

The brunet smiled ruefully and then brushed a hand on one of his knees. “I want to, Victor. _Badly._ But I believe the sprain of my right ankle is a sign that my body can’t hold anymore. I want my skating career to end with the way we first time we met as well—Grand Prix Finals. If I still participate in the Worlds, this injury might get worse.”

“I—“ He started.

“—Victor, don’t fool me. You, yourself, are exhausted. You really need to retire soon. Half-time coaching me and half-time practicing for your own routines is taking its’ toll. Your body’s gonna give up if you continue being stubborn,” The brunet reprimanded with an annoyed look. Victor was perhaps the most exasperating person in the world, and he knew this himself, and he was so happy he got to meet Yuuri: a person who could actually deal with him and his shenanigans in life, a person who can reprimand him but seflessly, a person who’d think of Victor first before himself, a person so perfect with the silver-head that the Russian sometimes woke up still amazed that they were truly married already.

Victor sighed and brushed a thumb on his beloved’s cheek. “Is retiring your way of persuading me to do the same, and rest now from competitive figure skating?”

Yuuri nodded with a sheepish smile. “I am hoping it will somehow make you agree.”

He laughed shortly, and leaned his forehead against the brunet’s. “If ever we both retire after this year Grand Prix Finals, what shall we do with our lives from thereon?”

The Japanese wetted his lips –god, Victor wanted to kiss those lips right now-- and clutched a hand on the front of Victor’s shirt. “I…I want to have a child or two, and make this house feel like a real home with a complete family.”

“Do you want to be the surrogate?” He asked. Thinking of a boy/girl that looked like Yuuri was making his heart beat faster in excitement, but the thought of Yuuri donating part of himself to someone else other than Victor was also making the Russian quite hesitant with the idea.

Yuuri frantically shook his head and gestured widely. “No! Actually, I thought _you_ can be the surrogate for the child!”

He looked incredulously at his husband, and scoffed. “No way. I can never imagine myself donating my sperm to create another human being if the person whom I’ll create my child with isn’t you.”

Yuuri flushed with his words but shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t want to be the surrogate either! I definitely don’t wish for the child to inherit things I hated about myself.”

He gasped. “Yuuri—“ He started.

“—Victor, I don’t want the child to have anxiety as well and…“ His heart clenched when the Japanese pulled at his hair and clenched his teeth with his eyes shut. “Victor, I—“

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the brunet’s lips, which stopped Yuuri from trembling and hyperventilating. “—I don’t want to fight over this. You’re perfect the way you are, but I won’t force you to be the surrogate the child if truly pains you. I also don’t want to be the surrogate because if only males can bond to have a child then I have no hesitancy to choose you, you, _you_ or no one at all.” He leaned over and kissed Yuuri again. “How about we adopt instead?”

“Adopt?” Yuuri echoed, leaning on Victor’s chest with his chin lifted to look up at the Russian. “Where? And how long with it take? Will they even let two _males_ adopt a child?”

He brushed Yuuri’s fringe, and smooched the brunet’s nose which earned him a giggle. “I know an orphanage nearby. They process papers quickly, and let two males adopt children as long as they knew the kid would be in good hands. We can check it out if you want—“

He blinked when suddenly his husband stood up and slipped on his slippers. “I do! I really do want to check it!” He exclaimed enthusiastically and extended his hands towards Victor, his eyes were glistening with emotions. “I want to adopt a child with you, Victor. I want this house to be filled with a child’s laughter.” He chuckled and used one hand to pet the three poodles around his feet. “And…I want someone to grow up along with what Makkachin left us with – three poodles, one who looked like Vicchan-- Sydney, one who’s incredibly fluffy, Cotton Candy, and one who resembles Makkachin so perfectly-- Maxxy. I want—“

He grinned, stood up and wrapped his beloved with his own pair of arms. “I love you. And I want to adopt a child with you, as well. Let’s build a new chapter of our lives.”

Yuuri nodded and buried his face in Victor’s chest.

 

Seeing as their papers were still complete, valid and present because of their recent permanent residency in Russia and because they just recently purchased the house they owned; the owner, managers and caretakers in the _Eternal Sunshine Orphanage_ were surprised with how prepared they were, and hastily assured that Yuuri and Victor’s request will be processed very quickly and without much hassle.

With that, the two were granted entrance in the orphanage. It was currently the afternoon play time of the kids. Yuuri gasped silently when he realized that the whole playground was filled with children from different ranges of age. A ten year old boy ran by, almost tripping Yuuri.

“Alex!” The caretaker scolded. “I don’t want to sound like I am addressing to our orphanage’s sunshine as if they were variety of products but it would really help you to choose a child you want to adopt if you have an age in mind. Like what age of a child/kid would you like to adopt?”

Victor smiled and reached to squeeze Yuuri’s hand. “If we can have a kid that is not older than three years old? We would really appreciate to take care of a child whom we can proudly say we helped growing up. We want to truly feel like we raised the kid as if it came from both of us.”

The caretaker’s eyes sparkled with the silver-head’s response and pointed back where they came from. “P-Please come follow after me!” She said and ran as if someone’s life depended on it. As they walked down the corridor, she explained, “Couples rarely adopt nowadays. In fact, it’s very seldom to find someone who still believes in true love. So in the end, some of the kids adopted were only adopted because the family needed a heir. It pains us to let them go, but they’d get better lives by doing so, and they go by their own choice.”

Yuuri hummed, understanding.

“S-So, when I saw you two, and you said that you want to adopt a child—a baby even—I was moved to tears. After all, you two have become legends and are role models to a lot of people. I will be so happy to let you adopt one of the kids here because I know you’ll truly take care of him or her,” She said and then halted in front of a door. “Inside is where the newborns are. There are also some who are ranging from one to three years old. It can be quite noisy inside—“

“—Why are there so many infants inside?” Yuuri couldn’t help murmuring in shock.

The caretaker stared at him, baffled, for few seconds before smiling sadly. “There are hundreds of couples who love fucking each other but don’t like taking responsibilities by throwing away their children. Some children were blessed and were unharmed from accidents which led them into being parentless. The world had become so cruel,” She answered ruefully and twisted open the door.

There were three other caretakers inside, taking care of the crying newborns in their cribs. Two more were supervising the one to three years old roaming around the huge room filled with toys.

Victor went over to the newborns while Yuuri walked towards where the one to three year olds were. He looked around and found some shyly looking at him. Some waved happily at him. He was about to walk over at his husband when another child caught his attention.

He halted and squinted as he realized that a kid was holding onto the wall to try standing up. Yuuri stiffened when the kid unconsciously held onto Yuuri’s pants and began walking somewhere; the Japanese felt obliged to follow after the kid since the latter was holding onto him unaware.

“Yaaayy!” The child gasped when he reached across the room. Just when he was about to take another step, he stumbled forward.

Yuuri shrieked, bent over and used his arms and chest to catch the child. When their gazes met, his eyes widened. He placed a hand over his mouth as he took in the child’s appearance. The kid had curly black-brownish hair but his eyes were sparkling and piercing blue. His skin was a mix between Yuuri’s and Victor’s. And his cheeks were so rosy, Yuuri was afraid the child had a fever.

The child blinked thrice at him before squealing in surprise. The kid pulled away from him, walked quickly towards a crib and hid behind it.

“Ah, I scared him,” He mumbled.

The caretaker chuckled and shook her head. “You didn’t. That child is one year old and eight months old. He’s a survivor of a car crash. A truck hit their car, his parents were squished to death at the front but he miraculously survived inside his crib with only some burns on his palms and back of his hands.”

He leaned his hands on his knees and tried to look where the child was. Victor, who had turned deaf because of the newborns cries, ran over where Yuuri was and panted. “Oh, have you made a friend?” He asked and tilted his head to look where Yuuri was staring intently at.

“Yes! His appearance and personality are unexpectedly a little bit mixture of us, and I truly want to meet him, but he’s shy and wouldn’t let me see or call him,” He explained and said, “Come out please?”

“He’s shy, huh. Well, looks like he has inherited from you already then,” Victor teased with a sly grin.

He smacked his husband’s arm which earned him a yelp of pain, and looked back at the kid, who was peeking an eye from behind the crib to hesitantly look back at Yuuri. The Japanese watched as the child wet his lips and frown suspiciously at him. “I am here to help you find a home. Please come out, and let’s talk.”

“Nyu talk. Dunt like. P-Pwease go.” [No talk. Don’t like. Please go.]

“But I want to be friends with you,” He mumbled, sat down on the floor, and spread his arms, welcoming the child whenever the kid would like to come out from his cave.

The child shook his head. “G-Gwo away. I am bave so I’m otay.” [Go away. I am brave so I okay.]

“I know that you are. I just saw how you stood up and walked by your own earlier. Sooo brave!” Yuuri said with a big arm gesture. “So braavvvee!” He repeated.

Victor chuckled with his antics, sat down beside the Japanese, and waved his arms enthusiastically. “So braavvvveee!” He echoed, mimicking Yuuri’s actions and tone.

He caught his husband’s eyes, and the two nodded at each other before simultaneously shouting, “So brave!”

The child peeped from where he hid, and tried to hide his laughter with his little hand.

Yuuri clapped his hands and pointed his lap. “Wanna play horse-y? I can also make you fly high up in the air!” He stood up and pulled Victor up before suddenly lifting Victor like he did several times during whenever they felt like pair skating.

The silver-head squeaked and then laughed. “Oh my god. I will never get used with how strong your arms are, Yuuri. Okay, this is quite frightening. Yuuri, if you drop me, I will bald you.”

The child was now gaping at them with sparkling eyes, amazed at what they’re doing. So to seal the deal, he pretended to drop his husband.

“YUURI!” Victor gasped and held onto Yuuri’s head. As if that would help.

“Don’t be a baby, and pretend to be superman or Spiderman,” He muttered, glaring up at his husband.

The Russian sulked and argued, “Spiderman doesn’t fly. He uses his web to—“

“Victor, I swear I’ll drop you if you don’t play along with me,” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the silver-head.

Victor gulped and did a Superman pose before yelling a very loud and enthusiastic, “SUPERMAN’S READY TO SAVE THE DAY! WHO NEEDS SAVING? YELL FOR ME! YELL FOR ME! AND I SHALL COME!” He did some various posing and fighting stances and then shrieked, “NO ONE MUST KNOW MY FACE! GONNA HIDE IT!” He pretended to hide his face with his fringe.

“Not gonna work, Victor. Your hair won’t endure,” He teased. “It’s too thin.”

The kid laughed at his remark, and slowly walked out of his hiding place.

Victor gasped at him after glancing at the laughing kid, and grumbled, “TOO BLUNT, MY DEAR! TOO. BLUNT. SUPERMAN MUST KILL YOU.”

“Hah, I know your weakness,” He said and put down his husband back on the ground.

Victor squinted at him. “And what will that be?”

“I just have to say hurtful jabs about your hairline,” He commented and smirked knowingly. “Or maybe, I dunno, cut your hair?”

Victor placed his hands on his hairline and crawled back towards a corner of the room. “DO. NOT. COME. NEAR. ME. YOU. MONSTER.”

The kid laughed again and finally went out towards the light. He placed his hands over his mouth while laughing; tears were on his eyelids, threatening to fall.

Yuuri cautiously walked towards the chuckling child, and gradually slouched ‘til their eye level. “Hello,” He said with a shy smile.

The kid bit his bottom lip and played with the hem of his shirt. “Hello,” He said back in English.

“The kids here mostly know English for their benefit since most countries and families who’d adopt them might only be able to communicate with them using this universal language,” The caretaker explained while watching them silently. The other kids and caretakers were also observing them silently.

Victor walked and slouched down beside him, and greeted the kid with a heart-shaped smile. “Hello~”

The kid smiled back and cupped the Russian’s face, and then stared at Victor. “Waaahhh, a heart!” He squealed and said, “Smile!”

Victor widened his smile. Which made his mouth even more heart-shaped. It _was_ amazing and adorable.

The kid clapped his hands. “Wow!” He exclaimed and turned to Yuuri, and then hesitantly placed his hands on the Japanese’s cheeks. He squeezed them, and his eyes sparkled. “Sho soft!” [So soft!]

Yuuri giggled and then reached to cup the child’s cheeks with his own hands. “So beautiful.”

The child blinked up at him, surprised the unexpected compliment. “I…”

“I am Yuuri Katsuki. And this is my husband, Victor Nikiforov. And you are?” He whispered as the kid finally lowered his hands and wrapped his short arms around Yuuri’s neck.

The kid bit his lips and shook his head. “Dyo not like nyame. Papa and Mama. My nyame.” [Do not like name. Papa and Mama. My name.]

Victor turned a confused look at him, frowning. “I kinda don’t—“

“You don’t like your name because it was given to you by your Papa and Mama, and that saddens you?” He tried after analysing the kid’s words in his head for about a minute.

The child nodded and looked down at the ground.

_Ah-hah. I can be a psychiatrist._

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Victor assured and brushed the kid’s hair tenderly. “W-Would you like to come home with us?”

He whipped his head towards his husband in surprise. He didn’t think Victor would be the one to initiate whom to adopt. And Yuuri thought the silver-head would choose a newborn or a literal infant since he walked towards that direction earlier. The warmth and understanding in those blue eyes as they gazed at the kid mesmerized and warmed the Japanese’s heart.

The kid’s eyes widened. He looked at Victor and then looked at Yuuri and then turned back at the silver-head. “M-Mye?” [M-Me?] He stammered. “B-But…I…hands…ugwly.” He squeezed his hands on the back of Yuuri’s collar to prove the point.

“Oh, I’ve seen them, and I think those scars are actually beautiful. You’re hands are so beautiful because even if they have those marks, you never hide them and you’re very, very strong!” Victor responded with a large grin. “No part of you is ugly.”

The child stared at them, still not fully processing what they’re offering, so Yuuri smiled and whispered a soft, “Will you become our baby? Will you become part of our family? Do you want us to be your Papa and Dada?”

The kid gulped, and then started sobbing. “ _D-Da_!” He yelled and stumbled to clutch each of his hands on Yuuri’s and Victor’s shirts’ front. He wailed loudly, as if he tried not to for the past year and eight months.

Yuuri hastily wrapped his arms around the kid and whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

The caretaker sighed in relief behind them. “Ah, he has found a family. I am so happy,” She whispered, voice emotion-filled. “I—I’ll immediately prepare your papers!” She sprinted towards the counter and began typing and writing some things down. “Ah, I forgot, we can also process the changing of his name if you’d like.”

“Is it alright for you to change your name?” Victor asked towards the kid still crying in their arms. The child nodded. With that, the Russian turned towards Yuuri, who was gazing lovingly at the kid. “Yuuri, choose a name.”

“E-E-E-Eh? Why me? S-S-S-Shouldn’t it be you?” He exclaimed, shocked.

“You’re the one who suggested this, and I cannot be more grateful for accepting your suggestion. So I want you to choose a name,” The silver-head answered. “Besides, we will have another adopted child soon so no worries, next time I’ll name him or her for us.”

Blushing with his husband’s revelation about the probability of them having another child after few years, he blurted out whatever name that came into his mind, “T-Takara!”

The child looked up at him and mumbled a careful, “Twa-kwa-rya?”

“Ah! Then we can call you Taka-chan!” Victor said, eyes glinting in delight and excitement. He nuzzled his cheek with Takara’s and murmured, “My Taka-chan~”

Takara giggled and shouted, “Twakya—kyaaahhh!” He squealed when he bit his tongue trying to say his new name.

The kids and the caretakers around them laughed or chuckled. Takara blushed and hid his face in Yuuri’s chest.

Laughing and understanding his son’s shyness, he said, “How about we nickname you Taka-chan or Ta-chan instead?”

“T-Ta-chan! Ooooohhh! Ta-chan ish happy!” Takara said and smiled widely.

The caretaker nodded and wrote it down. “Ta-ka-ra Katsuki-Nikiforov. Alright then, we’ll give you notifications when you can pick him up and when everything’s settled already.”

They stood up, both of them holding each of Takara’s hands. “Looks like we have to go, Taka-chan. We’ll visit everyday until you’re officially our son okay?” He assured.

Victor ruffled the kid’s hair and added, “And we’ll bring snacks for you and the kids in this orphanage. We will even bring your long companion soon, Maxxy, a poodle who’ll become your guard and best friend.”

“G-Gwo alweady?” [G-Go already?] Takara said with a teary pout.

“Ahhh, he grew attached already,” The caretaker teased, chuckling.

Victor squealed and scooped up the kid in his arms. He peppered Takara’s face with kisses. “Ah! You’re so cute!” He whined and nuzzled his nose with the kid’s. “Don’t worry, we’ll visit you, I promise!”

Yuuri laughed shortly, approached the two and caressed the kid’s cheek. He chuckled when Takara leaned onto his hand. “We’ll be living in a single home soon. We promise.”

“Muwah!” Takara said in accompaniment as he placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek, and then leaned to place a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek too. “Muwah!” He said again.

Laughing, the husbands did the same and placed kisses on each of Takara’s cheeks. With that, they set down the kid back on the ground, signed the papers presented to them by the manager, owner and caretakers, and then walked towards the door. “Byeee!”

Takara waved enthusiastically, no longer hiding his burnt hands. “Bayiieeee!”

As they walked out of the orphanage in disguises, Victor cried, “God, he’s so cute.”

“I know right. I wanted to bring him home already, but they might halt the processing of the adoption papers,” He agreed, sighing.

“Ah! Where will he sleep? Where will he stay? What formula does he still drink? What kind of toys does he like? Is he allergic to dogs? Where can we put a playroom? We need to make the house child-safe!” Victor mumbled to himself.

“V-V-Victor—“

“I wonder which songs he’ll like to use for his lullabies? Stammi Vicino? Yuri On Ice? Agape? Ero—“

“NO! VITYA!” He interrupted.

“—Ah! I shall order _all_ of them in music box forms so that Takara can choose whichever every night! And then for pajamas, will he like pink or blue?”

“—C-Calm down, Victor—“

“—Utter nonsense! He will have _both_ pink and blue! I wonder what kind of food will be good for him. Should his slippers squeak or light-up, I mean we can’t order shoes with both so—“

Victor grabbed one of Yuuri’s hand and subconsciously placed a kiss on the back of the brunet’s hand –which still made Yuuri blush even if they’ve reciprocated kisses a million times already-- as he slipped down into his cave of thoughts. After a minute, he declared, “YUURI, WE _SHALL_ RETIRE AFTER THIS YEAR’S GRAND PRIX FINAL.”

_That’s what we’ve decided since earlier. Did he forget?_

_“_ _THEN_ WE’LL TAKE A TWO-MONTH VACATION FROM SNS.”

 _I can do that. Can_ he _?_

 _“_ YOU WILL THINK OF WAYS TO MAKE THE HOUSE CHILD-SAFE, AND ORDER EVERYTHING WE’LL NEED. AFTER MY DAILY COACHING WITH YURIO, I WILL GO STRAIGHT BACK HOME AND HELP YOU ASSEMBLE THEM!”

_Wow, easy to say. Hard to do._

Sighing, he chuckled in amusement and exasperation, and followed after his husband as the silver-head continued babbling things to do for Takara under his breath.

 _At least he’s very supportive and enthusiastic with the idea of having a kid. I’m glad._ He thought in relief and leaned his head on the Russian’s shoulder. Victor kissed the crown of his head. _God, I love him. No. I love_ them.

The Grand Prix Finals quickly ended with them skating their very best, and astounding the world as they declared in live international television that they were both retiring, for real this time. And what amused them was that people thought they’d be saddened with their decisions but Yuuri and Victor were actually quite satisfied with the choice they made—because with this, they could concentrate more into Takara who was now officially their son and would come home with them right after the two of them arrive in Russia.

The two months they spent away from SNS were used to make Takara get used with his new life with them. It was a lot of work considering the kid grew up from an orphanage and everything amazed _and_ scared him.

To make things easier, Yuuri and Victor made a crib that was connected to Yuuri’s side of the bed so that he’d get to sleep right beside their son, but with Takara still safe from falling with the wood –wrapped with foam—surrounding his upper part, right side and lower part; his left side was where Yuuri was sleeping at. Victor was a fussy sleeper so he begrudgingly agreed that Takara would mostly stay right beside Yuuri when it was bedtime.

Takara _hated_ baths, which resulted to a lot of running around, crying and lashing out. But after getting accustomed to it, he hated _going out_ of the bathtub. Yuuri mocked that Takara was as hard to take out from baths as much as with Victor was.

But he _loved_ eating, which made him chubbier after just a month. Not that it would be unhealthy, he was a little underweight back in the orphanage because he was usually isolated and alone and halted being with a lot of the kids. Victor teased that Takara got it from Yuuri.

Takara also _adored_ their poodles. Whenever Yuuri and Victor were busy around the house, the three poodles would stand guard and play harmlessly with Takara. His best friend was Maxxy who looked, acted, slept and ate a lot like Makkachin (who passed away three years ago due to old age. A/N: Cry with me. I am sorry. Cry with me.)—Yuuri and Victor believed Maxxy was Makkachin incarnate so that he could still look over at their lives. There were times they mistakenly called Maxxy called Makkachin. They turned into gross sobbing potatos when Maxxy actually responded.

They also found out that Takara was a touch and affection-deprived child which was why he was always clinging to either or both of them. He loved hugs, kisses, cuddles, snuggles and nuzzles which usually caused him to giggle. Looked like he got that from both of his fathers.

Soon enough, both of Yuuri and Victor’s phones were out of storage with how many videos and photos they’d captured of their son, whom they were still not telling about to anyone since they wanted Takara to get used to his life without the blasted paparazzis. Victor bought them new ones for new videos and photos.

And it was one of their greatest decisions because after almost two months, Takara had grown up into a very lively, bubbly and jolly kid who never shies away from either of them anymore.

 

Right after the three of them said their own versions of: ‘Hello World,’ Victor let the video play, and showed it at his husband, and son. “I am truly fine if you still want to be silent, I can just keep the video to myself, if you want.”

Yuuri leaned over to watch the video, and a smile appeared on his face. “I think it’s alright now.”

He looked at the Japanese. “Are you sure? I can wait, you know. I just really found—“

Yuuri shook his head, and placed Takara on his lap. Their son chuckled and poke Victor’s forehead. “Ooohhh! Bwig and swinyyy!” [Big and shiny!] [A/N: Gosh, this kid. Hahahaha]

Victor gasped at Takara and dramatically slid down onto the floor. “I am hurt. My own son is mocking my forehead. I can’t heal. I will never be cured by this pain. How dare you Ta-chan.”

Takara made grabby hands at him and said, “Dada pwetty! Shooo pweeetyyy!” [Dada pretty. So pretty.]

He looked up at his son with a teary pout. “Even if Dada’s forehead is big and shiny?”

Takara nodded and made big arm gestures, something he got from Victor, who was so darn extra whenever he played with Takara. “Shoo pweeetyyy. Twisss pweeettyy.” [So pretty. This pretty.]

“My prettiness is that big?” He asked, chuckling. He received a nod. “Aww, my Ta-chan is so kind!” He pecked at his son’s nose.

Takara giggled, and turned to look at Yuuri. “Papa shoo pweetty too!” [Papa so pretty too!]

“Oh, my Taka-chan, so are you,” Yuuri cooed and nuzzled his nose with their son’s.

He started captioning his IG video. “So, are you sure about posting this and letting the whole world know, Yuuri? There will be controversies, questions and a lot of struggles, but I am ready.”

Yuuri nodded and hugged Takara tightly. Takara looked at each of them with a puzzled expression before sighing and leaning his cheek on Yuuri’s chest. “So am I. I don’t want to hide Takara’s presence in our life anymore. Ever since he came to our life, this house turned into a home, this atmosphere turned even lighter, our happiness increased, everything changed and turned even better. And I want the world to know that. I want the world to see.

This is the Katsuki-Nikiforov Family, and even if some will continue to question why we, two males of the figure skating world, married, we will show them that we are truly happy with our decisions, and having Takara in our life might be quite hard but is also something that make our bond even stronger,” Yuuri said with a determined tone and firm expression. “No more hiding anymore.”

He knelt infront of his husband, and son and then leaned to kiss Yuuri’s lips, and then the crown of Takara’s head. “You’ve said everything in my mind already, Yuuri. And I will proudly yell that you two are my golds. More precious than any other medal I won.”

“My golds,” Yuuri repeated, fascinated with that phrase. “Sounds fascinating _and_ cheesy.”

“My treasure,” He whispered. “Just like the meaning of our precious bean’s name in Japanese,” He added.

When Takara didn’t look up from Victor’s usual nickname for him, he and Yuuri looked down at the Japanese’s chest only to find their son already snoring lightly.

“Ah, he has fallen asleep,” He murmured with a smile. Yuuri nodded. He smooched his husband’s lips one more time before standing up. He pressed ‘Post,’ closed his phone and left it on the living room table before stretching. “I’m gonna go clean our mess. You and Ta-chan go to bed. I’ll follow after.”

Yuuri smiled and stood up carefully, cautious on waking Takara up. “I’ll see you in our bedroom.” Victor was about to reply until his husband smirked and then winked. “If you know what I mean.”

Oh, his pajamas turned tight. “I am freaking scared and horny right now,” He hissed with blush creeping on his cheeks.

Yuuri waggled his hips as he walked towards their bedroom. “I feel a little cold. The attached office room in our bedroom sure look a little cozy for a little warm-up exercise I have in mind.”

“Oh? Well then, make sure Ta-chan’s tucked in safely, and truly asleep, and I’ll go help you with that workout of yours,” Victor responded with a lick wetting his lips.

Yuuri twisted the doorknob and poke his head out. “Don’t make me wait long~”

Victor had never cleaned their mess this fast before. It was a new personal best. Trust Yuuri to make Victor do new personal bests even in their own home.

 

Victor was woken up with something squishing his cheeks. He tried ignoring it but someone giggled and then poke his forehead. He cracked open his eyes and found Takara crawling on top of him. He turned his head and found Yuuri still sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled warmly, and turned back to their son. “Ohhh, looks like you woke up first today~”

Takara giggled. “Dada~” He sing-sang and made grabby hands at Victor.

The Russian laughed before lifting their son above with his two hands. Takara gaped and then squealed, “Wheeee~”

After indulging Takara, he set him down again onto his chest and said, “Papa’s still asleep. Let’s not be too noisy.” He placed an index finger over his lips. “Shh.”

Takara imitated him and said, “Shhh.”

He squealed with the cuteness of the child on top of him before hugging Takara tightly. “Ahhhh. You’re so precious.”

“Dada sweeppp?” Takara asked, yawning.

Maxxy looked at him from where the three poodles had their own bed set. Victor waved at Maxxy and Maxxy panted at him happily before going back to sleep, himself. He chuckled and nodded at Takara. “Okay then, let’s sleep in today~” With that, he wrapped his arms around Takara securely, and then closed his eyes right after their son did.

This was the dream he had always wanted but was never sure he’d achieve. He was depressed and lonely before, neglecting life and love for twenty years before he became Yuuri’s coach. When he thought of family before, all he thought were Yakov, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, Chris, Phichit, the Katsuki and Nishigori Family and of course, Yuuri. But that kind of family and bond wasn’t the kind that he wanted. He wanted something more _personal_ and _his._

And after years and years of longing, it had become true. And the reasons how were because he had his golds beside him, and on top of his chest.

He couldn’t ask for more.

 

“VICTOR, YOU’LL BE LATE! YURIO WILL KILL YOU!” Yuuri shouted as they ran around the house to start their routine since they woke up an hour later than usual. The house was chaotic.

“WAAAAHHH! HE WILL STAB ME WITH HIS SKATES THIS TIME!” He shrieked and brushed his teeth while combing his hair at the same time. It was a hard thing to do, after all, his hair was his fucking everything. A strand disarray and he’ll end the world.

After making sure he looked presentable enough, he grabbed his training bag and slung them over his shoulder. “I gotta go!” He yelled, putting on his rubber shoes.

“Eh? How about your breakfast?” Yuuri asked, peeking from the kitchen with Takara in his arms.

“I’ll just grab whatever at the nearest convenience store!” He gasped. He ran back inside, and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m going. Bye. I’ll see you later. I’ll message you when I have free time.”

The Japanese nodded. “Mm-hmm. Be careful on your way. See you later.” Yuuri answered back.

“Bayyieee!” Takara exclaimed, waving both arms enthusiastically back at him. He chuckled and kissed their son’s forehead. “Bayyiiee!” The kid repeated.

With warmth enveloping his heart, he walked tentatively at the door, looking back sadly at his two beloved.

“Victor, come on, hurry up!” Yuuri scolded with a laugh.

“BUT I DON’T WANNA GO. I MISS YOU TWO ALREADY!”

“VICTOR.”

“UWAAAHHH! I WANNA HAVE A DAY OFF FOR TODAY!” He whined, flailing his arms.

“NO. YURIO WILL HATE YOU. GO TO WORK, YOU LAZYASS.”

“BUTTT YUUURRRIII! I WANNA BOND WITH YOU TWO!” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“VICTOR.”

“YUU—“

“VITYA.”

“BUT—“

“VITENKA.”

“Dada no bayyiiiee?” Takara asked with a tilt of his head on a side.

“Taka-chan, Dada is being stubborn and bad. He doesn’t wanna go to work when he should. Isn’t that bad? He’s making someone sad,” Yuuri said.

Takara looked at him with a sulky expression. “Dada.”

He jumped and flinched an inch away. “Gaah. That’s the Yuuri-way of scolding me.”

“Dadaaa!” Takara said with a narrowed-eye look at him.

He sighed and pouted. “FINE! WAAAHH! BUT KNOW I AM MISSING YOU!” He shouted as he walked out.

“WE’LL MISS YOU TOO! DO YOUR BEST!” Yuuri shouted from the inside.

“BAYYIEEE DADA!” Takara added.

_God, I love them._

The moment he opened the doors of their training rink, he was shocked to find pairs of eyes squinting at him. “Er, sorry I’m late?” He tried. He wasn’t even sure what he did to earn all of that glare.

Mila looked over his shoulder and then stormed back beside Yurio. “HE’S NOT HERE!”

“A-Ah? What?” He asked, confused. Why were they all glaring at him as if he had done the worst thing in the whole universe?

“WHERE’S TAKARA?!” The whole rink exploded at him.

“I…didn’t bring him over?” He answered. Why was he suffering this kind of treatment again? And why were they looking for his son? Takara doesn’t even know how to skate.

He yelped, and quickly dodged the water bottle than came flying towards his face. “WHY?!” The whole rink screamed at him before he could even ask them the same question.

_Okay. So maybe it was a bad idea to upload that video last night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, 8,000+ words for a single [and just the second] chapter. 
> 
> I don't even know if this satisfied you or something.
> 
> Was it boring? I'm sorry!
> 
> And did I try too hard for the fluffiness, sappiness and humor? I'M SORRY! TT.TT
> 
> And yes, Makkachin is dead in this fanfiction because if she's really fifteen years old in the current YOI universe, it will be quite hard for her to remain strong 'til five years later. So I did something else, a Makkachin incarnate. Most of the poodles in here were adopted hehehe because Makkachin only loves eating, sleeping and being with Victuuri.
> 
> I have no idea about orphanage stuff, and I didn't do research because if ever it didn't comply with what I wrote at the first chapter, I'd need to change things, so I made some stuff up hahahaha, forgive me.
> 
>  KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED! :3
> 
> Yesss, Takara is a precious bean. The other characters are going to show up soon enough! I promise. It will be fluffy and sappy, you'll get cavities. [A pinch of angst for seasoning hahaha]
> 
> I dunno when I'll update, but I'll do my best to type down a new chapter soon. But first gotta update MHoC and publish my other ficlet ideas. :3
> 
> YELL AND SCREAM at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I still know how to write fanfictions? 
> 
> Yes. I’m alive. Well, not for long especially with how much work has already been thrown at us for the first week of our classes’ start. But good news, just one term left and I am done! 
> 
> Anyways, I’m sure you did not open this fic to know about my personal life. 
> 
> After a year and so, I am back with updates. (Procrastinating, actually, but no one needs to know.)
> 
> ENJOY!

“Why?” Victor repeated, scratching the back of neck. “Well, technically, he cannot skate yet even if we—“

Mila rolled her eyes. “He could still go meet us even without skating on the rink, you know.” She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. “I was even wearing something different to make a good impression to him.”

Georgi dramatically held onto the barriers. “And I thought you could have completed my day by the blessing bestowed upon you. But _no,_ you were too selfish to share him to us.”

His eyebrow twitched. “Excuse you. He’s our son. We have our reasons for hiding and trying to keep him away from prying eyes.”

Yurio scoffed and glided back onto the ice, tying his hair while circling around the rink. “Or you just did not want him to meet us because there is a possibility he will like us more.” He stuck his tongue out upon seeing Victor’s cold glare thrown at him.

He smirked, placed his bag on one of the benches, and started putting on his skates. “Yurio, today, you will be practicing until 12 noon for your short program, nonstop. You get thirty minutes for lunch and then 12:30 to 6:30 will be spent for your free skate. Nonstop.”

The blond spluttered and was about to protest when Victor went onto the ice and skated towards him until they were two inches away.

“Oh? Any violent reactions? Yuuri always practiced overtime, you know.”

Yurio bared his teeth at him in annoyance before spitting profanities at Victor in their native language.

“You should really stop blowing his fuse. One day, we might find you in a ditch or buried under a frozen lake,” Yakov muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Victor laughed, and placed his index finger over his lips. “Whatever do you mean?”

Yakov gave him an exasperated look before shaking his head again.

 

 

Yurio slumped on the ice right after Victor clapped his hands once. “Lunch break, Yurio~”

Yurio spat, “I will fucking kill you someday, you old geezer.”

“Oh? That will be the day your career goes with me under the ground,” He retorted. He flipped his hair in satisfaction when Yurio just muttered things under his breath but did not say anything out loud as a response.

He put on skate guards as he walked back to where he left his bag. He opened it and realised that it only contained the things necessary for coaching. “Shit. Forgot my lunch,” He murmured.

His student apparently heard him, made a show of walking towards the other with his lunchbox open to spread the smell of his lunch in the air, and smirked at the silver-head. “Oh? Did something happen?”

He rolled his eyes, and closed his bag, contemplating where to eat or order when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and found Mila pouting. “No, really!” She whined.

“What?”

“How can I meet your son?”

“What is your obsession with Takara?” He sighed.

She dreamily sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. “He’s an angel. And I want to meet that angel, you have been depriving us of for two months.”

He uncapped his water bottle. “Nope.”

“You are such an ass!” She grunted. “Come on!”

“No.”

She narrowed her eyes. “If you let me meet him, I will not tell Yuuri about the video you took of him at Worlds—“

His eyes widened. “You saw me?”

“Duh. I was seated behind you. Of course I saw you trying to be discreet as you took a video of your husband doing the—“

“Doing the what?” A very familiar voice asked from meters away.

All heads turned towards the front door as Yuuri Katsuki walked in with his back pack slung on one shoulder and another duffel bag on his other shoulder. He shyly waved. “Hello?”

There was silence before the room exploded with varying screams of the Japanese’s name as the group’s way of greeting. “Yuuri!”

He could not help the wide smile that spread on his face. “Yuuri! What are you doing here?”

Yuuri gestured at the duffel bag. “You forgot your lunch. I worked hard for it so I figured I might as well bring it to also visit this place.”

His heart swelled in happiness. “I have the best husband ever.”

As predicted, the Japanese’s face turned red.

The eyes that were focused on the Japanese turned towards the smaller human being who sneaked a peek of half of his face out from behind Yuuri’s legs. As he slowly emerged, the opened door slammed behind him. Takara jumped and held tightly onto Yuuri’s pants.

“Oh my God, is that who I think it is?” Georgi whispered, awed.

Yuuri crouched and then picked Takara up in his arms. He turned the shy kid towards where the others were, gaping at them. “Say hi, Takara.”

Takara blinked at them, and then hid his face on the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri chuckled. “He’s shy towards strangers.” He ruffled Takara’s curls, and pointed at the Russian team. “Come on, those are Papa and Dada’s friends. They are your Uncles and Aunties. Say hi, they’re very friendly.”

Takara gradually looked at them again. He bit his bottom lip, and played with the hem of his shirt.

The room was silent.

Their son raised his gaze and whispered a timid, “Hello.”

The room exploded with cooing. He was certain Mila almost collapsed beside him.

“Taka-chan?” He called out. Takara blinked and looked at Victor. His heart thudded when their son’s hesitant expression brightened, and a big smile was thrown at him.

“Dada!” Their son called out, probably just noticing that his father was just few meters away from him with how intimidated he was earlier with the strangers surrounding them.

Yuuri walked towards where Victor sat with Takara growing agitated in his arms. Victor removed his bag beside him. The Japanese sat beside him, and carefully placed their son on Victor’s lap. “Dada!” Takara exclaimed, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck to hug him tightly.

“Oh gosh, can you guys place that kid’s face on my tombstone when I die? No need for my name. Just that face, and everyone will understand,” Georgi whispered.

“Shut up. I am trying to take a video of an angel. Your voice will ruin this heavenly scenario,” One of their rinkmates hissed.

Victor’s stomach growling ruined the moment. He smiled sheepishly at his husband’s chiding look. Yuuri took out Victor’s bento and spread it for him. “I made you Donburi for today since you said last night that you were craving something Japanese.”

“Were you even sure he was talking about food, Yuuri?” Mila asked, guffawing.

“I mean, as you stated, he said it last night,” Another rinkmate of theirs piped in.

“And then you _are_ Japanese,” The one beside the former added.

Yuuri’s face turned red as a tomato in a second. He covered his face with his hands, and grunted, “You guys are killing me.”

Georgi laughed. “I am not sure if that is the face of someone guilty of not getting what Victor meant or someone who got it and already gave it but was embarrassed afterwards.”

Yuuri shrieked behind his hands.

“Probably the latter,” Lilia actually responded.

Yuuri shrieked even more which earned him a round of laughter.

Victor, who was already ravishing the food Yuuri prepared to him, patted his husband’s head in consolidation. “Be thankful Chris and Phichit are not here or else we would have suffered worse.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

He felt eyes on him so he looked down and found Takara watching him as he chewed his food. “Oh? You wanna try?”

Takara blinked. “Yesh.”

“How did you even woe him? He is so fu—freaking adorable to be your child,” Yurio grumbled, lunch of his forgotten as well.

He cut few strips of the meat and used his chopsticks to feed their son. “Say _aah.”_

Takara opened his mouth. “Aah.” He chomped onto the chopsticks and slowly munched the meat. His curious eyes turned lidded.

“How is it?” Yuuri asked wiping the sauce on the corner if the kid’s mouth.

He smiled his own version of Victor’s heart-shaped smile. “Yummy!” He turned to Victor. “Mwore?”

Victor nodded and fed him more.

“GAAH! My phone just notified me that it only has 20% battery! Can anyone please search how long a phone lasts before it explodes while being used charging?” Georgi screamed.

“Don’t search it. I wanna see it explode on his face,” Yurio mumbled, snickering.

Upon the fifth strip, Takara turned towards Yuuri. “Wahta?”

Yuuri rummaged around his backpack. “Water or Milk?” He asked, shaking both to make both look appealing to the kid.

Takara eyed both and then reached for his milk bottle.  He crawled over Yuuri and let himself be handled until he was lying on the Japanese’s arms. He held onto his milk bottle with his two small hands, and silently drank his milk.

“Did you bring his stroller?” Victor whispered, brushing a lock of their son’s curls away from his nose. Takara wrinkled his nose with laughter evident on his eyes. Yuuri nodded as a response to hid question.

Mila slowly walked until she was in front of Takara. He looked at her and blinked. She hesitantly reached her hand towards his face, and he took her finger and smiled at her.

Mila froze and then looked like she was about to cry. “He’s the most precious creature I have seen,” She murmured. “Hello.”

Takara smiled again and squeezed her finger.

“I’m Aunt Mila,” she introduced. “Can I call you Takara?”

Their son nodded. When Mila was just few inches away, he reached for her cheek and smiled even more. “Auwnt Mwiwa,” He said in between gulps.

Mila covered her mouth with a hand, and covered Takara’s hand with her own. “I will die for you.”

Yuuri blinked in shock. “Ah, M-Mila? You okay?”

The Japanese jumped when she suddenly whipped her head to look at him with such intense eyes. “I will die for your family.”

Yuuri gulped. “O-Okay?”

Takara resumed holding onto his milk bottle and observed his surroundings quietly as Victor ate beside him, and Yuuri munched on his own sandwich.

Victor watched as their son roamed his eyes around the room. His eyes turned towards Yurio when something sounding like a squeaky ball came from his direction. The blond yelped and tried to hide the toy but froze when he saw Takara looking at him.

He hesitantly took out the poodle-shaped squeaky toy. It was as big as his palm. Takara’s eyes shone upon seeing the cute toy.

Yuuri smiled at Yurio. “It’s your godson. No need to be frightened of him,” He teased.

Yurio rolled his eyes at the Japanese, and crouched until he’s eye level with Takara. He squeezed the squeaky toy and unconsciously smiled when Takara laughed soundlessly behind his bottle. Yurio squeezed it again three times. Takara’s eyes were gleaming with mirth after.

Yuuri took away their son’s empty milk bottle, and sat Takara on his lap, tapping his back lightly until the kid burped. His own burp caused Takara to laugh.

“Takara, that is your godfather, Uncle Yurio.”

“I think that’s quite a hard name for him to remember and pronounce yet, Yuuri,” Victor commented, placing a kiss on the side of Yuuri’s head.

“Awngkle,” Takara tried and pouted when this only earned him laughter. He looked at the squeaky toy in Yurio’s hand.

Yurio noticed his gaze. “You want?”

“Yesh.”

Yurio smiled slightly and placed the toy in their son’s arms. Takara squeezed it tightly, and as it squealed, he squealed along. After doing this for five times, he looked back at Yurio and reached for the blond. “Cawwy?”

Yurio looked around him. “Me?”

Takara nodded. “Yesh. Cawwy?”

The blond crouched and gently gathered Takara in his arms. Takara squealed in happiness and squeezed the toy in his hands.

Yuuri, while clearing their lunchboxes, gently muttered, “Takara, what do you say to Uncle Yurio?”

Victor watched as Yurio’s expression crumpled when their son turned towards him, smiled wide and exclaimed merrily, “Twank wou.”

The younger Russian gulped. “Welcome.”

Victor blinked when his student turned towards them with an uncertain expression. “Are you sure you want me to be his godfather?”

“The moment we  thought of adopting, we knew you would be our first choice, Yurio,” His husband answered with a tender smile casted towards his former rival.

Yurio gulped. “I don’t even know anything about kids, how am I—“

Victor stood up and patted his son’s head. “That is the reason why  everyone,” he paused and gestured towards everyone surrounding and watching them, “here will be there to guide you. To guide me. To guide us. We are still uncertain about a lot of things, however, we trust the wisdom each of you will give us.”

The blond looked at him, Yuuri and then at the kid in his arms. “I…I will do my best,” He whispered, nuzzling his nose on the crown of Takara’s head.

Takara timidly got to meet everyone, slowly coming out his shell as the adults around him tried to be as gentle as possible. He even erupted in giggles in the others’ weird way of introducing themselves.

 

Takara’s energy went low after about half an hour later, just after having his nappy changed. He clung onto Yuuri, and did not want to be laid down to sleep so the Japanese opted to carry their son around as Takara napped in his arms.

“Takara Katsuki-Nikiforov, it has nice ring to it,” A gruff voice commented beside him.

Yuuri turned and found Yakov beside him, his arms crossed while watching his new students on the rink. Victor and Yurio were at it on the other side, panting heavily but deeply motivated.

He smiled. “Thank you.”

Yakov glanced at them. “What does his name mean?”

“Oh, it means _treasure_ in Japanese. It’s the first thing that came in my mind when Victor pressure me to give him his new name. We still use his original name for his middle name.”

Yakov tilted his head a bit. “Which is?” He added, as an afterthought, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Lev.”

Yakov smiled. “What great combination.”

He turned towards the older man. “What does it mean?”

Yakov reached for their son, and trailed a finger on Takara’s burnt skin. “Lion,” He muttered. “A treasured lion.”

His heart warmed. “That is indeed a great combination of names.”

“I reckon you at least introduced me as one of fathers’ coach, right?”

Yuuri chuckled and walked closer towards the Russian. “You’re one of his grandpas. When we show him videos of Victor’s skating routines, we always point you out. That’s why he didn’t shy away from you.”

He was uncertain whether he deserved the happiness that glinted in the older’s man eyes. It was as if he received an early birthday present. “…Thank you.”

 

Takara was awoken from his slumber about three hours later when the sudden blow of the wind slammed the doors close. He gasped awake, and then burst into tears.

“Oh shit,” Yuuri heard Yurio murmur. “This is why I told you to just shut the doors, Georgi!”

“It was hot earlier!” Georgi protested, guiltily.

Yuuri bounced the kid in his arms, and shushed him. “Shh, shh, it was just the wind. Come on, Papa’s here. Shush.”

Takara kept on wailing, clinging onto his Papa’s shirt. He scream-cried when Yuuri tried handing him a bottle of his milk.

Yuuri worriedly stood up and tried spinning to distract their son, but Takara’s cries did not decrease. Victor hastily put on his skate guards and walked towards his husband and son. “Shush, shush. Hey, hey, Dada’s here!” He hid his face and then made a face at Takara. “Peek-a-boo!”

As Victor continued doing this, Takara slowly calmed down and just sniffled.

The silver-head took their kid into his arms as Yuuri rummaged for tissues. He took few out of their Makkachin tissue box, and wiped Takara’s cheeks and nose.

“Better?” Victor asked, nuzzling his nose with their son’s.

Takara sniffed. He turned when his toy squeaked. Yurio was apparently beside them. He squeezed the toy again. Takara slowly smiled and reached for his new toy.

“Thank you,” Yuuri mouthed to the blond. He reached for Takara’s cheek and caressed it. “Love you.”

Takara giggled. “Wabyu.”

Victor chuckled. “Love you,” He repeated, pinching their son’s cheek.

Takara laughed. “Wabyu.”

 

They ended the day with a new video.

It was of Takara dancing and jumping around outside the rink with the Russian team as they played whichever top song was on.

It ended with everyone laughing with the kid, and Takara jumping on Victor’s arms while grabbing for Yuuri’s hand.

It was the number one most viewed video again the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new chapter is done! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! 
> 
> Wanna yell at me? Go to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovefadesminehas021) OR my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lfmh021)
> 
> Thank you! Dunno when I will update again but hopefully sooner than my deadlines creeping on me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I am alive. And slowly dying because of the winter season. Damn, hard to be born in a tropical country and currently living in a country with winter season.  
> \  
> Anyhow, yes, I am finally updating this fic. I am surprised with how much positive feedbacks I am constantly receiving with this fanfic of mine. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. Bless you all.
> 
> I will do my best to deliver the best content that I could in every chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! Gosh, I miss Yuri!!! On Ice.

_Stammi Vicino Duetto_ was echoing around the room as Yuuri twisted the knob to check on their son. Takara’s soft snores made him smile. He tip toed towards the speaker and lowered the volume since it was already dawn anyway. He leaned over the padded railings of their bed and caressed his fingers over Takara’s fringe.

Takara giggled in his sleep when Yuuri poked his nose gently. He turned a bit to his right and moved his feet that his blanket was just covering a fourth of him.

Snickering silently, Yuuri lifted the poodle-themed blanket and draped it over their son’s body. He approached the curtains and drew it to let in a little bit of the sunlight.

He turned when he heard the creak of the door. Victor had strode in with two mugs of coffee. Accepting one, Yuuri leaned towards his husband as Victor leaned down to place a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. It was so tender, Yuuri couldn’t help closing his eyes.

“Good morning,” Victor whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“’Morning,” He whispered back, chuckling when Victor rubbed their noses against each other before looking over at their son who was still oblivious to the world. “Isn’t he an angel?”

Victor silently squealed. “I know!” He placed his folded arms over the railings and watched their son with the fondest smile on his face. His smile widened when Takara sneezed and continued sleeping. “I don’t know what I did to deserve these.”

Yuuri stood beside his husband, and took a sip of his coffee. “What?”

“I mean…” Victor paused and turned to look at him, Yuuri blushed with the love he saw in Victor’s eyes as their eyes met. “I became a living figure skating legend. And then I met you and I thought that was already the greatest blessing. But then, we still were able to create a family by encountering our beautiful son. I just…” He trailed off before setting down their mug on the bedside table. He gently took one of Takara’s hands and then one of Yuuri’s with the other. “These,” he said, squeezing Takara’s and Yuuri’s hands, “these are the anchor of my existence. I live for these hands to continue emitting warmth and life.”

Yuuri smiled widely before placing a kiss on Victor’s kiss. “Remember that I wouldn’t have entered figure skating if I wasn’t able to see your performance.” He gave him another kiss. “This is menat to be, Victor. You deserve these. We deserve these otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

Victor responded by sighing contentedly and leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“…Nn?”

They both turned when a small noise came from the bed. Takara has opened his eyes and were staring at them owlishly.

“Good morning, Taka-chan,” Victor greeted.

Their son’s face broke into a grin. “Papa! Dada!” He immediately stood up, albeit unsteadily, before jumping into Victor’s arms.

Victor rubbed his nose against Takara’s. Yuuri set the bed, and then turned off the speaker before fully drawing the curtains. “What do you want for breakfast today, Victor?”

“You.”

Yuuri grabbed one of Takara’s squeaky toys on the floor and threw it at Victor’s back.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Takara’s laughter rang around the whole house.

“Have some decency, it’s so early!” Yuuri shrieked.

Laughing, Victor walked towards the living room. “That wasn’t what you were saying when I called you to the shower room the moment Takara fell asleep.”

This time, Yuuri picked up a couch pillow and hit Victor at the face. Takara laughed again, clapping his hands in amusement.

“Stop _killing_ me, Yuuri! Do you want to be a single dad?” Victor exclaimed when Yuuri lifted one of the single-seater couches just for show to their son, who has been laughing non-stop.

He scoffed and took out his phone. “I’m sure Phichit wouldn’t mind raising Takara with me.”

Victor glared at Yuuri’s phone. “One of these days, Phichit will surface on the news, and you know who they will blame? Me. Because him being your alternative all the time is really making me suspicious.”

Yuuri was not able to stop the laughter the bubbled up his throat.

His husband narrowed his eyes. “Am I missing something?”

Yuuri laughed even harder as he walked towards the kitchen to officially start their day. He did miss how Victor shouted that he was kind of suspicious of what Yuuri’s laughter meant.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor has been out coaching in the training rink for an hour when Yuuri has opened the snacks drawer and fridge only to find out that they were empty of some supplies.

“Makkachi—“ He stopped himself as he unconsciously called their oldest poodle Makkachin again. He was surprised when Maxxy actually ran from the living room even if he called him Makkachin. “Makka?”

Maxxy barked happily and made a show of rolling over.

He slouched and petted the poodle behind his ear. “Would you like to be renamed Makkachin?”

The poodle barked again and licked Yuuri’s hand.

“Oh, Makkachin, to choose to come back just to be with us again…thank you,” He whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around their oldest poodle. Sydney walked in and jumped on Yuuri’s thigh, tongue hanging out of his mouth just like how Vicchan was before. Cotton Candy was followed after Takara as she followed after her brothers who were currently surrounding Yuuri.

He picked up Takara and pointed to Maxxy, who would now be addressed as Makka. “Taka-chan, this is Makka.”

“Mwakka?” Takara repeated hovering a hand on top of Makka’s head.

He hummed in agreement. “Yes. Wow. You got it easily. Makka.”

“Mwakka,” Their son parroted and petted Makka’s head as much as he could. He giggled when Makka licked his arm.

Petting each of their poodles and giving each of them some treats, Yuuri stood up with Takara in his arms. “Hey, Takara.”

Takara looked at him and blinked.

“You want to go to the mall with Papa?”

The other grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Yuuri laughed and walked inside their bedroom. He set down three outfits on the bed and pointed to each. “This?” A shake of a head. “How ‘bout this?” Another one. “Oh! Blue today, huh?”

“Yesh~” Takara agreed., making grabby hands at his outfit. With that, Yuuri set him down and changed his clothes. It took more time than he expected because Takara ran away the moment he was only wearing his nappy.

Yuuri spent two minutes running after their laughing son.

And that was when Yuuri realised that Victor was right. He truly wasn’t certain what they did to deserve these…this much happiness.

 

Takara was having way too much fun in his seat on the shopping trolley. Yuuri was tempted to buy one to use as a stroller. Too bad he would look like a total fool, and Takara might get taken away because he would look like a lunatic doing just that.

He was choosing which one of the countless milk formulas was the one that Takara liked the best when a couple approached them. Yuuri noticed the woman’s baby bump.

“Hi!”

He blinked and did his best to not show his confusion. “Hello.”

The couple looked at Takara, who was owlishly staring at them. “Hello~”

Takara jumped a bit and mumbled a timid, “Hwello…”

The woman squealed. “Oh my gosh, you are so cute!”

The man nodded, smiling at Yuuri. “We couldn’t help approaching you. We saw your child laughing at the mascot at the entrance of the store and his laughter rang like echoes of angels.”

“Oh, how I wish our child would be as beautiful as yours. He seemed like a very lovely and lively and well taken care of,” she mused, running hesitant fingers on Takara’s curls. “Even his hair is so silky!”

The man chuckled at his wife’s antics. “Careful. The kid seems to get increasingly uncomfortable.” He turned to Yuuri again. “Your wife must be so proud to give birth to such an angel!”

He gulped and gave a small smile. “Actually, he’s adopted.”

The couple has gone quiet. They glanced at each other with unrecognisable expressions.

“His parents died due to a car accident. My husband and I decided to adopt him since he truly captured our hearts with his strength and—“

“ _Husband?_ ” The man repeated, spitting the word as if it was made of acid.

He flinched and nodded curtly. “My _husband_ and I. We have been raising Takara for three or so months now, and we have not seen him happier.”

“Hah. He has not tried being taken care by a normal family though.”

Yuuri frowned at the man. “What is that supposed to mean, sir?”

The woman seemed uncertain what to say and whether to interfere or not. Takara was now gripping his sweater, bottom lip trembling as he sensed Yuuri’s tenseness. Maxxy was by his side, growling at the man.

The man rolled his eyes. “This is a disease. It’s just a phase, young man. Once you grow tired of each other, let me tell you that you will still look for a woman to actually satisfy you. Bringing a child in the middle of your mess, how foolish especially if he would be given back to the orphanage when your so-called lover breaks up.”

He was tempted to grab the wine bottle at the aisle at his right and slam it on the man’s head. “You approached us, so astounded with our child and now just because two men are his parents, you act as if he would be affected with contagious illness? Are you insane?” He snapped.

Takara was now staring at Yuuri, getting teary eyed.

“I’m just saying that you’re wasting the years this kid will spend with you and your _husband_ since you two have not looked for a cure in your—“

“First of all, this is not illness, this is not contagious, this is not a phase and this is not something to be ashamed with. _This is love. Love is love._ Who even cares about what you have between your legs? Love is love. And f-u-c-k you if you think your opinion will make us weaker. I am not going to apologise if we don’t follow what _you_ consider normal. Just know that it is you who needs to see a doctor – you might have knocked your head somewhere that’s why you’re such an ass,” He growled.

The man opened his mouth and then closed it again. “If you cannot accept what _we_ consider as normal then why live in Russia?”

“And people wonder why the world is so freaking divided! One of the answers is in front of me,” He retorted. “Just know that you’re making this world worse with your negativity.”

“You fu—“

Just as he raised a fist, the mascot reappeared and stopped him. One of the mascot’s hands removed his mascot head and it revealed a bulked man inside wearing security guard uniform. “I will need you to leave the premises, Sir.”

“But he was—“

“Trust me, I have been on the other aisle this whole time. I have recorded your conversation. _You_ started the argument. It is either you leave or I will get you arrested. Fight back and I will use my Taser.”

The man clicked his tongue, glaring at Yuuri, before grabbing his wife’s arm. “Just remember that it will be you and your husband’s fault if your child gets involved in the controversies that will arise with your so-called love.” With that, they departed.

Yuuri desperately wanted nothing else but to have Victor by his side right now.

The guard looked at him, speaking in heavily accented English. “Are you alright?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around himself, reaction delayed with what just happened. “I just hope he wouldn’t attack anyone else. No one deserved those words just because they are who they are.”

The guard nodded. “Unfortunately, cruel people continue to roam freely. I will do my best to ban him from the store just so that you won’t feel unsafe next time you and your kid shop again. I will also spread what happened so that the other stores are informed.”

He smiled at him. “That would be very helpful. Thank you.”

The guard waved a hand dismissively. “If it was not for the stock-filler on the other side, you know the woman who always greets you two when you shop, I wouldn’t have heard everything.”

Yuuri was grateful that they have shopped enough times here that the staff have recognised them as friends. “Thank you.”

“Papa?”

They both turned towards Takara who was sobbing a bit on his seat. Yuuri’s heart clenched, knowing that it was too early for their son to watch such cruelty. He approached Takara, placed his hands on those rosy cheeks and gently kissed Takara’s forehead. “It’s alright. Everything’s okay, baby. Don’t cry.”

Takara sniffed and leaned against him more.

The guard put back his mascot head and patted Takara’s head, to which the kid laughed at since the whole hand was too big for his head that half of his face was also petted. “Bless you, beautiful angel.”

Takara looked back at the mascot and gave him a wide smile.

Yuuri did not miss how the guard stumbled back as if he was physically affected. “Oh. I will definitely look forward to your growth, sweet child.”

“His name is Takara. I think you deserve to know as much,” Yuuri said.

The guard/mascot nodded. “Thank you.” He then went on his way.

 

After shopping, Yuuri went out with bagged supplies. Takara was now walking beside him, tired of being seated with how much energy he still has.

On the entrance/exit was the guard who was still wearing a big, brown teddy bear mascot, greeting at the customer.

Yuuri took out a bag with some snacks and a drink in it before giving it to Takara. “Do you remember that—“

Takara pointed at the guard. “Bwear!”

He chuckled. “Yes, bear! Do you want to give this to Mr. Bear?”

Takara nodded happily, walking as steadily as he could with the bag in his arms. He stopped by the guard’s side and said, “Bwear?”

The guard looked down and made a surprised expression with his mascot on. “For me?” He said in his costume.

Their son nodded and lifted the bag up.

Mr. Bear took one of the tied balloons by the sale banner and handed to Takara in exchange of the bag. “Thank you, Takara.”

Takara grinned. “Twank you.”

He waved as a big teddy bear at Takara and yelled, “Bye!”

Takara laughed. “Bayyyiiieee!”

With that, Yuuri nodded in thanks to the guard and departed with Takara and Makka by his sides.

 

Once Yuuri has set everything in their drawers, he picked up the sleeping Takara, placed him in his stroller and then put leashes around their poodles.

He walked to Nikola’s house and knocked. Yurio’s grandfather has become the dogsitter of the couple’s poodles whenever they are needed somewhere far away. He was also living with Yurio’s cat. He was incredibly fond of Cotton Candy, who as he said was the fluffiest thing ever.

Nikola handed over a bag full of pirozhkis to Yuuri before waving goodbye as Yuuri and Takara headed to the training rink. There were only three hours left before Victor goes back home but he was badly yearning to see Victor’s smile as soon as possible since he was still rattled with what happened in the store.

Takara has fallen asleep after drinking a bottle of his milk, and was unbothered by the cars’ noises and the chatter around him.

Few minutes after, he has arrived by the rink. He knocked thrice before peeking inside. The only ones inside were Victor, Yurio, Lilia, Yakov, Georgi and Mila.

Yurio was in the middle of his short program and Victor was watching the younger Russian seriously that Yuuri entered as quietly as he could. He leaned against the closed doors and rocked the stroller to ensure that Takara wouldn’t wake up.

Once the song ended, Victor clapped his hands once. “Yurio, the placement of your toes for the lutz was off.”

“I did it the way you told me!”

Victor sighed. “I know myself, Yurio. That was _not_ how I taught it.”

Yurio growled, “Then how the fuck is it supposed to be executed, Mr. Perfect?”

Everyone was clearly expecting him to step on the ice and show it, instead Victor used his index and middle finger and made them spin and turn and flick them the way lutz should be.

“Like that!” His husband exclaimed proudly.

Yurio was silent for a second and then screamed, “You are no help whatsoever! What the fuck?!”

Yuuri was not able to stop his laughter.

That was when everyone turned or looked up at him. The room erupted in surprise in his sudden appearance since the last time he visited was when everyone first met Takara – about two weeks ago.

 

Victor was obviously surprised. He was not able to say anything for half a minute. “Yuuri? I thought you need to call your parents today?”

He smiled sheepishly. “Wanted to see as soon as possible.”

“Last you texted me, you said you were off shopping,” Victor said, approaching him with a giddy smile. Yuuri leaned against his husband’s chest when Victor hugged him tightly.

He sighed against Victor’s neck. “Yeah, we were. I finished setting them down in the drawers. I felt like I needed fresh air.”

Yurio, who saw the opportunity as his break, put on his skate guards and walked towards them. He peered over Takara and smiled slightly at seeing Takara’s sleeping figure.

He sniffed and opened the bag beside Yuuri’s duffel, which has everything he needs for Takara, and squealed when he saw the pirozhkis inside. “Are these from Grandpa?”

Yuuri smiled. “Yep. Said you have been craving one since last week.”

Yurio took a big bite and munched happily, ignoring Victor’s chiding look.

Yuuri laughed and squeezed Victor’s hands. “Oh, let him be. It’s just one or two. He could lose those grams in minutes with your intense training.”

“I was actually glaring because he is not sharing,” Victor replied, winking.

He giggled and playfully smacked Victor’s arm. He looked down on their hands and remembered the words he received hours ago. He might have learnt to fight off his anxiety but that did not mean he wasn’t affected anymore. That wasn’t how mental illnesses work.

“Yuuri? Love?” Victor whispered.

He looked up and found his husband staring at him with worried eyes. He forced a smile but it was evident with Victor’s tense posture that this would not ignored.

The silver-head caressed his cheeks. “Yuuri, what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me. Did something happen?”

Yuuri traced his finger on Victor’s arm, uncertain whether to open the topic here or not.

Yurio sat down on the bench beside Takara’s stroller. “I’ll be here for Takara. You go be gross or something.”

Victor sent his student a grateful smile. Yuuri accepted Victor’s hand and followed after him outside with no question, the pain in his chest slowly being lifted away.

 

Yurio was munching on his second pirozhki with the couple still outside talking. He heard sniffles and knew that Yuuri must have shed some tears. He did not hear the reason but he would admit, just with himself, that he was worried what would rattle the Japanese that much.

He was swinging his feet back and forth when he heard a small voice say, “Papa?”

He almost dropped his food in surprise. “Oh shit.”

“Language!” Mila scolded.

He covered his mouth. “Fuck.” He paused. “Oh shit.” He couldn’t help his laughter. “I just keep on cussing!”

Even his other rinkmates laughed at him. He shook his head and approached Takara, who was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” Yurio murmured softly.

Takara looked up at him and tilted his head on a side. “Ankwle?”

His heart swelled in happiness when his godson did not cry upon seeing his face instead of his fathers’. He was even more surprised that the kid remembered what to call him.

He grinned and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Yep. It’s Uncle Yurio.”

“Papa? Dada?” He asked, looking around. He tried to stand up but failed, ending up laying down again. After failing thrice, Yurio took pity on him and helped in setting the kid down.

Takara ran around the outer box, peeking through the open doors of the ice rink. “Hwello~” He greeted.

Mila shrieked and hugged him from the ice. “You are the most adorable being I have seen. Oh my god. I am so grateful your idiot fathers adopted you.” She pursed her lips and peppered his face with kisses.

Takara laughed and tried to get away. “Waaahhhh~” He laugh-shrieked when she playfully pinched his cheek.

Georgi skated closer and opened his arms. “Want me to spin you around?”

Takara enthusiastically agreed, laughing loudly when Georgi spun around and around with him in his arms.

When the dark-head stopped, Takara exclaimed, “Mwore! Mwore!”

Georgi was panting. “This kid will be the death of me, and I have no regrets,” He stated and spun again.

Yurio, who was watching by the sidelines, blinked twice when after Georgi stopped, Takara turned to him and made grabby hands at him. He skated towards the kid and took him in his own arms. The kid sighed contentedly by the crook of his neck and gripped the blond’s shirt.

Yurio buried his nose in Takara’s curls and let the apple-y smell envelope his being. Mila grabbed the phone in his hand and quickly took some snaps. “Oh shit, fuck, shit—oh my god, I also can’t stop cussing!” Mila shrieked. “Anyway, look at these snaps, Yurio! Oh my gosh!”

Yurio looked over and was pleasantly surprised with the photos. “Post it.”

Mila looked at him. “You sure? You don’t look edgy enough here.”

“Who cares? Post it.”

She grinned. “What will be the caption?”

He looked at the kid looking around the ice rink in awe and said proudly, “This angel is my godson. And I am proud of it. If anything happens to him, I will kill everyone and then myself.”

Mila snorted. “At least your caption is edgy enough, huh?”

“Shut the f up.”

Georgi guffawed. “Did you literally say the letter f just to prove a point?”

“Again, shut the f up.”

Mila snapped her finger. “Annnndddd, posted! I ensure you Phichit will be envious of it.”

He smirked. “Let him be.”

“Wow, savage.”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was ready to kill a man. This was his thought as Yuuri sniffled in his arms. A store visit was supposed to be harmless. It was supposed to be something Yuuri was comfortable with. It was something he enjoys. But Victor was not surprised the visit earlier terrified the Japanese.

Yuuri was tough, he was stubborn, he could stand for himself. But he has decided to dedicate his life to Takara and the life they planned. He did not definitely want their child to be involved just because they were both men.

Yuuri was still uncomfortable when he gains weight. He was still bothered by the negative remarks he sees online about the LGBTQ+ community. Yuuri was still uncertain with aspects of himself, and it hurts Victor when he witnesses Yuuri getting anxious with things that made the silver-head love him.

He did his best to whisper assurances but he knew that everything has changed, and this was just the beginning of trials of being same sex parents who were both retired living legend figure skaters. Controversies would always surround them, and he wanted nothing else but to avoid these as much as possible because he had seen handful times of Yuuri’s sad eyes and he despises those memories because happiness suits Yuuri and Takara best.

He took Yuuri’s right hand with his and raised them. “This,” he said as the light shone their golden rings, “will prevail whatever the world fucking says. This isn’t going to be hidden. This is something to be proud of.”

Yuuri looked down from their hands to Victor’s eyes. He made a determined expression and stated to his husband, “Yuuri, I will fight for you and Takara. No one will ever stop this love from growing. No one will taint our child’s present and future. We will show the world that love is love, no matter what.”

He leaned down and kissed Yuuri’s balmed lips. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Yuuri chuckled and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Me too. Me too. Me too.”

 

The couple entered the stadium, not expecting Takara to be playing catch-the-balloon with Yakov. The Russian gently tapped the balloon back to Takara and the latter enthusiastically smacked it back to Yakov.

When the balloon flew a meter away, Takara tried to catch it but landed on his butt instead. He sat there for awhile before his bottom lip started to tremble.

Yuuri and Victor watched as Lilia hastily ran towards the kid and stood him up, scolding the floor and then shooing the pain away. Takara giggled.

Yuuri leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder. “Victor, Takara will surely grow up loved by a lot of people.”

Victor smiled. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit was enjoying his morning coffee and French toast when a card was slipped through the mail box. With the toast between his lips, he approached the door and took the card out.

It was addressed to him so he swiftly took the card inside.

What he saw inside made him accidentally drop the toast down on the floor.

He scanned the card’s contents and squealed so loudly his parents ran down the stairs in panic.

 

Chris was woken up by his boyfriend throwing himself on the bed. He glared at Tori, grumbling, “I thought I could sleep in today?”

Tori chuckled, poking his nose. “Well, you gave me hell for not immediately telling you that Victor posted their son’s video even if you were only ten minutes late on seeing it so I figured you would kill me if I don’t give you this as soon as possible,” He explained and waved a golden envelope.

Chris turned from his position and tried to reach for it but his boyfriend was too damn too tall and long-limbed. He rolled his eyes and sat up to try reaching it easier but he got a kiss instead.

He flicked Tori’s forehead. “Don’t start anything, idiot or else you won’t be able to choreograph today because you’ll be fucking me senseless.”

Tori laughed out loud and finally handed over the envelope. Carefully opening it and taking out the card inside, Chris’ eyes grew wider at every sentence he read aloud.

Boner forgotten, he grabbed his suitcase. “WHAT THE FUCK IS FIGURE SKATING? THE KATSUKI-NIKIFOROVS ARE CALLING!”

 

Leo was just preparing his phone to FaceTime with Guang Hong when someone knocked on his room’s door, and then an envelope was inserted under the door. Quickly, he picked it up and plunged back on the couch.

Just as he was about to open the envelope, Guang Hong’s face turned up as his phone rang and vibrated. He, of course, immediately slid to ‘Answer.’

The thing that he first saw was the same thing he was holding. “Leo!”

“I’m here but I am apparently talking to an envelope?”

The Chinese laughed and took it away from the camera. “I got this in the mail~”

He lifted his. “I did too. You wanna open it at the same time?”

Guang Hong nodded. “Yeah! Good idea. In three.”

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

They simultaneously opened their envelopes and read aloud their cards’ contents.

A moment after doing so, they looked at each other and slowly their faces broke into grins. All of a sudden, Guang Hong stood up and literally danced in front of the camera.

Leo laughed. “Guang Hong—“

“Dance with me, Leo!”

He fondly shook his head, stood up and tried to imitate Guang Hong’s dance steps. After, they collapsed on their couches and laughed.

 

Seung-Gil just got back from his walk with his dog when he noticed that the mailbox was lifted a bit higher meaning there was something inside it.

He took out the envelope placed inside and ushered his dog inside.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, he gingerly opened the golden envelope and took out the card inside.

His frown of confusion slowly disappeared as he scanned through. He sighed and took out his phone. After few moments, he placed the device against his left ear as he set his dog’s food.

“Hello, _Abeoji,_ can you look after—Uh, yeah, something turned up. No, of course I am still on rest. It’s just that…” He paused and looked at the card, “I won’t let this opportunity pass.”

 

Otabek was not expecting it, his coach suddenly gave him a week leave and his explanation was an envelope.

He was terrified that he was being kicked out so his hand was shaking when he opened the envelope and read the card inside.

He did not expect the warmth that enveloped his being as he realized what was happening. When he looked back at his coach, he knew that he made the right decision on choosing whom would mentor him.

 

Emil and Mickey were lounging on the couch, watching something on the TV, their voices shushed.

Mickey glared at Emil’s bedhead and tried to bring it back to normal. They ended up laughing at its worsening state.

They did not expect Sara to barge in and sitting between them, placing individual enveloped on their palms.

“For some reason, I received this along with you two. I want us to open them together!”

“And if we don’t want to?” Mickey challenged.

Sara smiled. “I will disown you.”

Emil guffawed as Mickey turned frozen with her reply. “Just open it, Mickey. Not like a missile could be placed inside.”

“You have weird analogies, man,” Mickey retorted.

“Stop flirting and open those goddamn envelopes.”

“We were _not_ fli—“ Mickey started.

“Sure!” Emil cut in.

And the three opened their envelopes and silently read the words inside their individual cards.

Sara then continually slapped her twin’s arm and shoulder. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!”

“Ow, ow, ow! What, what what?!”

“Prepare our suitcases!” She shrieked.

 

Yuuri gave an envelope to Takara and then pointed Yakov. Takara happily approached and gave it to the older Russian.

The next one was for Lilia. He received a pat on the head after giving it.

He ran towards Yurio and offered it up at the blond who thanked him with a high five.

Takara ended by giving Mila’s and Georgi’s at the same time who gave him fierce hugs as payment.

Giggling, he walked back to his fathers and let Victor pick him up.

“Open them,” Victor said with a giddy grin.

 

_Dear (Name),_

_The Katsuki-Nikiforovs have not seen your face for so long._

_We actually have an addition in our family and we would gladly introduce him to you._

_Figure skating has become the core of our life, and we would not be here without it._

_You have also been part of our journey. You were a competition. Yet you are also a friend we made on the way._

_The new Katsuki-Nikiforov’s existence in our life has changed us so much._

_Oh, who are we kidding, we’re certain you have seen our son from one of posts._

_Takara Lev Katsuki-Nikiforov is turning 2 years old on XX, XX, XXXX._

_And you are invited to celebrate this wonderful moment with us in our humble abode._

_You have been a part of our lives, now, we want you to be part of our son’s._

_See you on xx, xx, xxxx! Arrive whatever time you want, the party will be held the whole day! We could even skate if possible!_

_Looking forward in seeing you again soon. (RSVP through any means is appreciated.)_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov_

And at the bottom of the card was a small photo of Yuuri, Victor and Takara in between them, holding one of each parent’s hands, as they strolled along the park.

 

Several pairs of eyes landed on the couple, and there was no need to ask what their responses were because all of a sudden, Mila begun planning what to use as decorations, Georgi volunteered to do the photobooth, Yurio begun counting the visitors for the party hats and balloons, Yakov and Nikola, who received his invitation few days ago, begun talking where to cater and what to order, and Lilia took out a pen and a piece of paper to sketch her ideas of cakes.

Victor looked at his son and husband before laughing. “Welp! Looks like in the end, we kind of become guests in our own party!”

Yuuri chuckled and kissed Takara’s cheek. “Advanced happy birthday, baby.”

Takara blinked thrice and broke into a wide grin. “Twank you~”

Victor cooed and squeezed his son. “Aw. No, thank _you_ for bringing this much happiness to so many people.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there will be angst. *evil laughter* In fact, this is just the start.
> 
> Party next chapter? Oh, I dunno, I mean I love filler chapters HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this. It took longer and became longer than I anticipated and I apologise.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GREATLY APPRECIATED! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE OTHER ONES AS SOON AS I COULD~
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna yell at me? Go to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovefadesminehas021) OR my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lfmh021)
> 
> See yah soon, ya'll! [BTW, Unedited and not proofread yet. I was too excited so I just posted it immediately HAHAHA]

**Author's Note:**

> [UNEDITED.] AND TA-DAH, THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!
> 
> YOU'LL GET SOME ANSWERS AND FILLER PARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I AM ALREADY WORKING ON~
> 
> I have no idea if this satisfied your or my expectation, but I don't want to start from scratch again, so I hope it wasn't that shitty, crappy and boring.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED, AS ALWAYS!
> 
> Yell, rage and scream at me on my Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> Love lots,  
> LFMH021


End file.
